The Marriage Stone BY Josephine Darcy
by tashatier
Summary: 由于福吉的阴谋，哈利不得不嫁给斯内普，然而这只是他灾难的开头。授权翻译。原著：Josephine Darcy The Marriage Stone 原文已坑。慎重入。全文待重修。毁文警告，渣翻警告。
1. Chapter 1

Title：The marriage stone 姻缘石

s/3484954/1/The_bMarriage_b_bStone_b

Author: Josephine Darcy

Author's Note: Cannon through Book 4 only. There is a longer note at the end of this chapter with more details about this subject.

Translator:贝阿朵利切Beatrice

Rate：NC—17

授权：BTW - Christal Phoenix - please feel free to translate the story. I  
have an open invitation to anyone who wishes to do so. And Yes, you're  
all more than welcome to convert stuff into Word Documents or PDA  
formats. The more the merrier.

T/N：弃权声明：所以的场景和人物都属于JK Rowling，WB公司以及各家出版社。由于这部作品我并不会为此得到任何回报。

警告：这个故事是SS/HP的配对。（还有SB/RL和HG/RW作为副线）。不过我的评价是这部作品比起明确的性内容，暴力更加的显著。我想集中更多的在爱情而不是性爱上。如果你不喜欢男男配对，请不要阅读此文。(感觉这句有点废话- -)

Chapter1 Trouble With The Minister

第一章 部长的困境

当哈利在霍格沃茨特快上寻找一个还空着的包厢时，他只能尽他全力去无视来自其他学生的注视。他已经习惯了别人在他背后的窃窃私语和瞩目的眼光，但是今年看起来要比往年严重的多。甚至是当挤在格兰芬多们中间，在他们看到时也会突然安静下来。他经过走廊他们也会对他微笑，然后却开始用以为他听不到的声音耳语。

哈利找了一个空包厢，躲在了里面，他觉得很可笑，仅仅只是登上了一部火车他的世界就从一个极端到达了另一个极端—德思礼一家假装他不存在，而巫师世界却像是没办法得到他足够的消息似的。

他仅仅只是希望这一年能够过得平静一点罢了。然后，人们会把过去一年发生的事情忘了，他也许就能得到平静。好像他想成为伏地魔和食死徒的目标似的—毕竟，他没有要求这样。但是这种想法好像泡汤了，在去年的十五岁时光里，就已证明比前四年更加多事。

哦，他过了寻常十五岁孩子所要过的生活—发挥出色的魁地奇比赛，学到了新知识，通过和失败的测试，被罚禁闭，为格兰芬多得失宝石，和他最好的朋友团结战斗。但就在混乱的夏季学期以及日常的上课天结束之前，他还成功地面对了食死徒，而且还不是一次，而是三次。在最后的对抗中，也就是在学校暑假开始前，证实了整个巫师世界里最想回避的情况—黑魔王复活了。

在力量上变得更加强大的伏地魔已经得到了一个传说中的炼金器—奥丁之眼，那是一个可以摧毁巫师世界中任何一个胆敢反抗他的人的的晶体。他很自然地利用其袭击了霍格沃茨，一心想杀死哈利波特和邓布利多。伏地魔杀死了第一波想要抵抗他及他的追随者的傲罗，他们在仅仅一次的战斗中就死了，根本无法和回归的黑魔王和他的新武器匹敌。准确的说是没有人能够和黑魔王抗衡，即使是邓布利多；没有一个巫师足够强大到能站起来反抗伏地魔的程度。巫师世界中最强大的人们聚集在以防御为主要目的古老城堡中，孩子们也集中在那里。他们无望地站在一起，即使是其中最乐观的人也终于认识到把他们的信念都寄期望于一个年轻的小伙子实在有点荒谬。

当然，哈利 波特得到了机会去证明他们的想法都是错误的。人们理所当然地认为他缺乏力量去反抗伏地魔，但这并没有阻止他戴上隐形斗篷,爬上他自己的火弩箭,面朝黑魔王，从他手中夺取奥丁之眼时，从容得好像在参加一场魁地奇比赛。没有魔法,没有法术,没有魔杖决斗—哈利波特仅仅只是骑着自己的扫把跑到了食死徒之中，然后就从伏地魔手上盗取了奥丁之眼。

在争夺之中所爆发的高涨能量杀死了最接近伏地魔的几位食死徒，也耗尽了黑魔王所残留的全部力量，冲击力使哈利 波特在医疗翼呆了三个礼拜。伏地魔逃跑，变得虚弱，但是并没有死。那些幸存下来的食死徒分散开来，又回去躲藏起来，而哈利 波特却被这个"懂的感激"的世界在背后插了把冷刀子，在暑假的时候又被送回了女贞路。他被关在狭小的屋子里，用了整个夏季去不停地重温那些噩梦，然而那个时候他却是作为头版不停地出现在《预言家日报》上。

现在他踏上了回霍格沃茨的火车，尽可能地忍受着窃窃私语和注视的目光。最后罗恩和赫敏找到了他并陪伴在他两旁。他的两个朋友和他谈论他们的假期，用他们经历过的好笑事物来逗乐他（他们知道他和德思礼一家在一起时是不会有这样的运气的），尽他们可能地使他的思想远离他所经历的一切。

只在火车快到霍格沃茨的时候，赫敏暗示了一个在假期形成的奇异的政治局势—哈利—魔法世界的英雄，在激烈的魔法部长的重选中已经变成了最热门的政治人物。得到哈利 波特的支持，无论你是男巫还是女巫都将会在竞选中胜出。但是哈利并不知道其他的竞选者，也没有意愿去支持康奈利 福吉，他认为赫敏的警告并不重要。哈利一点也不会知道就是这个部长重选将会再一次颠覆他的世界。

当邓布利多发表他的新学期演讲时，哈利在罗恩和纳威之间坐下来，邓布利多警告学生们远离禁林以及战争中的魔法残留还萦绕在魁地奇场周边（西蒙斯指出那场战役还没有被给予名字，这场战斗推动了整场霍格沃茨保护战），直到它被完全清理之前，所有的学生都不准在那个区域使用魔杖。清理的任务将会落到七年级的头上作为他们滥用野生魔法课程的实训。

"不要羡慕他们，"迪恩跟在六年级后面告诉他，"我想他们会继续寻找零零碎碎的食死徒。"

听到迪恩的话，哈利觉得自己脸色发白，没办法加入到笑话他的话的孩子们中间去。他只是想挽救那些在城堡里的—当他从伏地魔手上偷取奥丁之眼时，他并不打算为这么多的死亡负责。

"迪恩！"赫敏的声音穿过笑声，紧紧的盯着那些人，"我想我们都同意不去提及某些话题。"

根据从投掷到哈利身上的惭愧目光判断，他能够想得到那些话题都是些什么。他想知道到底是什么时候赫敏和他们谈过了，尽管他为她的努力很是感激。在过去的一年里，当他三次面对伏地魔的时候，他的朋友和同学都很安全的躲在格兰芬多塔楼里。对于他们而言，这个遭遇是遥远而充满了奇幻的—但是对于哈利而言，他不得不在噩梦中日复一日的度过。夏天比平常更不人道。在大多数的夜晚，碍于无法控制梦境，哈利总会用惊恐的尖叫吵醒德思礼一家。但在同时，弗农姨父从未打过他一巴掌，只是偶尔拍击他的脑袋，哈利被处罚—不能吃饭，额外的家务活，在所有的空闲时间里被锁在橱柜里，就好像一个囚犯一样被要求远离常人。

"对不起，哈利。"迪恩表示道歉。

"没关系，"哈利想要尽可能表现出无所谓，"虽然这确实让我想知道，这对魁地奇到底意味着什么。"

"老天啊！"西莫同意的大叫，"你的意思是我们不能在魁地奇赛场周围使用扫把？"

"邓布利多没有说不能使用扫把，"罗恩说，"只是说了小心使用魔杖。"

"也许这意味着斯莱特林今年不能作弊了？"纳威提问道。

" 他们都向斯莱特林桌投去了恶意的目光。像往常一样，马尔福的跟班们围绕着他。而卢修斯马尔福又一次为食死徒的活动而逃脱了惩罚。事实上，他没有出席最后一场战争显然已经证明自己是清白的，但是也有足够的高层忽视了哈利的证言—马尔福是伏地魔最信赖的仆人之一。

克拉布和高尔先生被发现死在了田野里。他们的妻子却声称自己是无辜的。因此她们的儿子还是被魔法部牢牢地安置在了他们原来的位置上—作为德拉克马尔福的跟班，被魔法部监视着处于有易于控制的状态。如果他们的父辈由于效忠黑魔王而破坏了他们在斯莱特林学院的地位，对哈利和其他格兰芬多也没什么影响。哈利不知道该怎么处理那些认为他该为他们父亲的死亡而负责的的同学们。

"我想他们会变得比往常更加难以忍受，"迪恩抱怨道。"即使他们中间有一半的人被怀疑他们的父母是黑巫师，他们仍然表现的好像是世界的主宰一样。"

"只是为了炫耀金钱和家族声誉罢了。"西莫表示同意。

"这对斯内普解释不通，"罗恩咕哝，哈利警告似的向他蹙眉。他们都知道斯内普过去为邓布利多做卧底，就在去年，罗恩和赫敏就同意尽量少的去谈论斯内普为了以防泄漏一些他们不该说的。

"哦，别让他的性格愚弄了你，"西莫在他们悄悄地耳语，"斯内普的家族是巫师世界最古老和最强大的家族之一。我听说这些都已经证实了。"

"斯内普有家人？！"罗恩惊恐的看着西莫。

"噢，我不太了解，"西莫承认，"听说他有一个姐姐和几个兄弟，尽管我对他们所知不多。但是我叔叔在魔法税务所工作，他提到过那些基金来自得一些家族—他提到了斯内普家族。"

"那并不意味着就是斯内普的，"赫敏指出，"如果他有兄弟姐妹，财产就会像任何一个家族继承一样分散开。"

"哦，不要那样说，"迪恩抱怨道，"混蛋是不需要工作的，但是他还在这儿的时候就让我们生活在人间地狱里，而这仅仅只是因为他喜欢折磨学生。"

"至少他不会像恨我一样恨你，"纳威叹了口气，"我只是感激再也不用从他那儿上更多的魔药课了。"纳威像他预期的那样他的魔药OWLS考试相当糟糕，所以不用进修高级魔药。

"我简直不能相信我和哈利都进了高级魔药班，"罗恩喃喃自语，"我更不能相信我们竟然要继续上斯内普的课！"

"你知道没这门课你不能做一名奥罗。"赫敏提醒他。

"我确信，如果他是OWLS的一个考官我们将什么都不会得到。"哈利叹气。"他会尽他最大的努力让我们后悔通过了考试。"

"别担心，哈利。"赫敏告诉他。"我们在一起，我们会没事的。我们将会拿下魔药课就算它会杀了我们。"

"这正是我们害怕的。"罗恩，迪恩西莫和哈里的异口同声说。他们大笑起来，却被不久后要晚宴打断了。哈利很饥饿，这是他整个暑假以来最丰盛的一顿。

他们正准备回到塔楼，但是麦格教授叫住了哈利，罗恩和赫敏，让他们跟着她。三人组向他们的同学道了晚安，困惑的跟着他们的院长走出了大礼堂，思考着在这么短的这段时间内，他们在学校里做了什么引起了教授们的注意。

他们被带到一间靠近主要员工休息室的独立房间，令他们惊讶的是,他们发现亚瑟和莫丽·韦斯莱等待着他们。当罗恩去迎接他的父母时，哈利注意到邓布利多，斯内普和霍奇加入了他们。出乎他意料的是，珀西韦斯莱也在那儿。前任的级长向哈利虚弱的笑了笑，对他父亲说了些什么，然后飞快的跑出了房间。哈利和赫敏交换了一个困惑的目光，都无所收获的耸了耸肩。

"啊，哈利，"邓布利多问候他，"进来吧，孩子。进来。我恐怕我们似乎有点麻烦。"

哈利觉得他的心在胸腔里砰砰直跳。当邓布利多说有问题的时候，它通常都是些很糟糕的事情。"是。"他的声音有些沙哑，斯内普的怒视让他感到很羞愧，"是伏地魔吗？"

说出黑魔王的名字使大家有了典型反应。除了邓布利多和斯内普，每个人都对那个名字有些畏缩。

邓布利多皱了皱眉，哈利没有什么能使他安心的东西。"噢，间接地说，"他告诉哈利，"虽然他确实是和这个情况有些关联。我们看到他已经再一次的集合起他的食死徒军队。看来从去年春天开始他就从他的小灾难里恢复过来了。"

哈利觉得他的膝盖正在发抖变软，他很感激地发现身后有把椅子，不假思索地坐了上去。"你说间接地 ，先生？"他有点虚弱的问，伏地魔正在集合他的部队，但这不是邓布利多当前烦恼的问题。也不会是比这个更好的消息。哈利能够从韦斯莱夫人和韦斯莱先生的脸上担忧的表情看出。

"恐怕我们当前的问题是魔法部长福吉。"邓布利多解释道。

哈利简单的瞥了眼屋子里的其他人。在这屋子里的大部分人脸上都表现出了嫌恶。"福吉发生了什么？"

"我倒是这么希望。"莫丽韦斯莱低语。亚瑟点头同意。

"不，哈利，"邓布利多叹气，不再抚摸他银白色的长胡子。"我猜你没有阅读今年暑假的报纸？"

"不，先生"哈利承认。"我叔叔订阅了TIMES，但是如果我碰它他就会揍我。"

令人惊讶的是好像无论提及此黑魔王的名字一样都会让人退避三舍，哈利的话语使成人相互交换着疑惑的目光。

"我实际上说的是巫师报，我的孩子，"邓布利多说，"但是不要紧。哈利，事实是康奈利福吉要想参加竞选会有比以前更加多的竞争。所有的候选人正忙着在巫师世界拉票。看来你是这场争夺的关键。"

"我不明白，先生，"哈利皱了下眉，他现在希望他在火车上的时候对赫敏的解释更加注重。他怎么会和选举有关呢？

"这是一个关乎声望的比赛，哈利，"赫敏解释。"哪个竞选者能得到你的支持和获胜有着很大的关系，因为大众无条件支持你的任何决定。"

哈利惊讶的眨眨眼睛，陷入混乱之中。"但是我不知道任何其他候选人。我没有支持他们中的任何一个。我还没和任何一个说过话。我怎么会被卷进这场选举之中？"

"没关系，哈利，"邓布利多解释道，"最糟糕的是出版的新闻媒体，你知道《预言家日报》是多么热衷于制造事端。十分可笑的是很多候选者都已经承认了和你有过有关战役战术和防御魔法的单独的交流。但那还算是最小的烦恼。福吉部长已经决定再采取进一步的行动去控制整个局面，他想把你拉到他那一边，不只是这次而是永远。"

"你这是什么意思？"

邓不利多皱着眉头,瞥一眼亚瑟·韦斯莱。亚瑟叹了口气，在哈利旁边坐了来。"珀西在魔法部截获了一份资料。就是他告诉我将要发生的一切。看来福吉部长已经决定宣布你的叔叔不是个合适的监护人而他将亲自收养你。"

"但是这也太离谱了吧！"哈利抗议道，语气有点效仿罗恩和赫敏。

"哈利，"邓布利多打断他，"离谱的地方只在于这些对于你叔叔的控告是不是毫无根据的。"

"这是什么意思？"哈利问道。

"他想问的是是否福吉部长有合法的权利宣布你叔叔是不称职的，"莫丽温柔的解释道，"我们都知道德思礼一家对你不友善，但是他们真的有做过在法庭上能够被确认为是虐待的事吗？"

哈利的脸变得苍白。"比如说？"

"噢，你刚刚说了一些有关你叔叔揍你的事，"莫丽提出自己的看法，"但是他真的打你了吗？"

哈利皱着眉，突然不愿意再说了。他对他叔叔并无忠诚之心，但是他也不想说什么让他自己被福吉部长领养的话。

"哦，看在上帝的份上，波特，"斯内普咆哮道。"回答他们的提问好让他们知道该准备些什么。如果这事发展到法庭上，你会被魔法部灌上吐真剂来回答这些问题。"

哈利盯着斯内普，显然被吓坏了。

"西弗勒斯！"莫丽韦斯莱怒视着魔药大师。"别沮丧男孩！现在，哈利，亲爱的，你必须告诉我们你能做些什么。有过任何被虐待吗？"

哈利有些局促不安的扭动， 他讨厌在这种情况下被给予的关注，特别是来自罗恩和赫敏的。"我不知道你是什么意思？"他承认道。

"波特！"斯内普再一次咆哮道。"别蠢了。你叔叔虐待过你吗？他打过你，让你挨饿，把你关起来，伤害你或是偷走你的泰迪熊？"

所有的大人现在都盯着斯内普，哈利在他黑沉得目光下变得面色苍白。但是再没有一个人吐出些别的什么话，哈利意识到，每个人都希望他回答斯内普的问题。"是的。"他轻轻的说。

哈利的话看起来好像吓了斯内普一跳，他震惊的眨了下眼睛，退了一步似乎并不期待这种答案。

邓布利多看起来突然老了好几岁，他在空着的扶手椅里坐下来。"你是故意这么说的吗，哈利？"校长轻声说。哈利惊愕的眨了眨眼，被校长明显可见的痛苦搞糊涂了。

"对不起，先生。"哈利承认道。"你已经都知道了。"

邓布利多平常闪烁着的眼睛现在充满了悲伤。"你这是什么意思，哈利？"

"噢，霍格沃茨寄给我的入学信，先生，"他解释说。"你寄给我的信的地址：给楼梯下壁橱里的哈利波特。"

哈利见过邓布利多面对食死徒时的毫不畏惧，但是他的话却让这个老人面色苍白。"你是说你一直呆在壁橱里吗？"

哈利点点头。"在过去十年中，"他承认。"在接到信吼他们让我搬了出来，因为他们知道你一定已经知道了我的状况。"

"哈利，霍格沃茨的入学信是魔法自动书写的，"麦格教授告诉他。"我们谁都没看过这上面的地址。"

"还有别的吗，哈利？"莫丽韦斯莱轻声说，哈利沮丧的发现，她的眼睛明亮的很可疑。

"噢，我从来没拥有过泰迪熊，"他说道，注意到斯内普目光中的震惊正在减弱。"我叔叔有时候会打我，"他承认。"但不经常。通常他想惩罚我的时就会把我关起来不给我吃的。我觉得你知道—你会在我生日的时候给我寄些吃的。"

莫丽的眼睛变得更湿亮了，哈利很担心她会哭出来。"罗恩说你总是很饿时，我还以为你和其他的十几岁小伙子一样，他们总是饥肠辘辘的—一天总要吃个六、七顿的。"

一天六、七顿？哈利的眼睛睁得更大了。那就能解释罗恩和他的兄长们为什么长的这么高了。

"他会让你挨饿多久？"麦格教授问。

哈利耸了耸肩。"噢，通常只有两三天，有时，如果他真的生气了，四五天。并不足够让我生病或是别的什么。"令他沮丧的是他发现他安慰性的话语并没有起到他想要的效果。"这并不表示他想杀了我！"哈利飞快的答道。不像伏地魔，尽管只是轻声的自语自语。和伏地魔比起来，他叔叔简直就不算是什么了。

"哈利，对不起，"邓布利多轻轻的说。"如果我们知道的话，如果我知道的话，我永远不会再让你呆在那儿的。"

哈利皱起了眉。"但是你把我送到那儿是为了保护我，先生，"他提醒校长。"从伏地魔那儿保护我。我在那儿他就没法找到我了。"他最不想做的一件事就是邓布利多为他叔叔的过错而难过。他理解把他送去那儿的必要性，只是感到惊讶的是好像所有人都忘了这个。

"是的，哈利。"邓布利多同意的点点头。"但总有别的选择。我能找到另一个解决方法。"

不知道怎么去回应，哈利安静下来，对其他人的注视感到不舒服。

"噢，只能是这样了，那么，"亚瑟叹了口气，"福吉的主张就是合法的了。"

"看上去是这样的，"邓布利多同意道。

"但是我们不能让福吉收养哈利！"罗恩抗议道。

"不，我们不会。"邓布利多点点头。

"对不起，"赫敏插嘴道，她的眉头担忧的皱在一起。"我没有看到问题在哪儿。我想说哈利被福吉收养那真是太可怕了。但是那真的会有什么不同吗？福吉只是想说他在报纸上说过的那些—哈利的意愿不会起任何作用就任一支持或反对收养而言。这不意味着哈利要和福吉住在一起。一年中哈利大多数时间都呆在学校，而魔法部在夏季更加得繁忙。不会留下一点时间分给哈利的。"

"我恐怕那不是真的，赫敏，"邓布利多解释道。"你看，问题是，福吉已经决定让哈利退学。"

赫敏的眼睛瞪大了。"他不能！他要怎么跟报纸媒体解释？在活下来的男孩还没参加他的NEWTS考试之前就让他退学？！"

"家庭教师，"亚瑟解释道，"他想让他的人来辅导哈利。那样的话他就可以让哈利远离校长的影响，还有别的一些他想做的。"

邓布利多早些的话语突然对哈利显得很有道理。他脸色苍白，出乎预料的摇头反对。"如果他把我带出霍格沃茨，那意味着没什么能从伏地魔那儿保护我了。"

邓布利多仅仅是点头表示了同意。

"但是就算是福吉也不会那么蠢的！"罗恩抗议道，在众人的目光下变得面红耳赤。"好吧，"他承认。"我猜他会。"

造成这情况的部分原因是上一年福吉没有在还没不可挽回前就认识到伏地魔的回归导致了他们失去了很多的奥罗。当他真的到了没办法承认时，他已经在大众眼中比起邓布利多来变得愚不可及了。

"他用我的生命来冒险就为了使他的政治生涯走得更长远？"哈利问道。

"恐怕是这样。"亚瑟表示同意。

"还有什么能阻止这事吗？"

"那就是我们需要去找的。"亚瑟解释道。

"天狼星怎么样？"哈利抗议。"我父母任命他为我的合法监护人。他优先于福吉吗？"

亚瑟摇了摇头。"福吉已经否决了他。就算他是你的教父，小天狼星布莱克目前仍是个杀人犯。"

"爸爸！"罗恩兴奋地大叫起来，"我们为什么不收养哈利！"

亚瑟和莫丽都笑了。"我们已经想到了，罗恩，"莫丽承认。她对着哈利笑的很悲伤。"相信我哈利，我们能收养你真是求之不得。但是我们没办法超越魔法部长。他已经完成了所有文件。但是这却需要我们花最少三个月的时间来准备齐。如果我们更早些知道，我们本该能做些什么的。但我们什么都没准备好，而福吉的文件在几小时后就会生效了。"

"我们不能做任何事吗？"哈利问道。"我们阻止不了。"他看向邓布利多，他看上去陷入了沉思，好像在策划着什么。"如果福吉牵制了我，那我就变得任人宰割了。就算伏地魔不亲自抓我，福吉亲密的好朋友卢修斯马尔福也会。我没有别的选择。我不得不跑。"

"如果你逃跑的话你就更容易被抓到了。"斯内普告诉他。"你留下魔法的痕迹就算是个孩子也能追踪到你。伏地魔会在几天内就找到你。"

哈利怒视着魔药教授。"那我该怎么做？我不能跑，也不能反抗。我该怎么做？！！"

"太荒谬了！"赫敏说。"我的意思是哈利不需要另一个合法监护人！这不公平。他已经有足够的年龄去结婚了，但是却不能自己一个人生活！

几个人抬起了头，尖锐的目光讶异的盯着赫敏。"什么？"她在众多目光下惊恐的后退一步。

"赫敏格兰杰，你太棒了！"邓布利多说。

她皱眉。"我刚刚说了什么？"

"结婚！"邓布利多大声说道。"你说的完全正确，哈利已经到了能结婚的年纪了。"

"如果他结婚了，他会自动被视为是一个法定成年人，不再需要监护人啊。福吉的领养就能被避免了，"亚瑟点头同意。"这是一个绝佳的解决方案。"

"什么？"哈利抗议。能肯定的是他们不是在说他认为的那些。

"结婚，我的男孩！"邓布利多解释道，快乐在他的蓝眼睛里闪烁。"我们只要在福吉拿着收养文件之前让你结婚就可以了。之后就没福吉什么事了。"

哈利瞪大了眼睛。"结婚！但是我只有十六岁！"

"巫师世界的法定结婚年龄是十五岁，哈利，"亚瑟解释道。"过去是十三岁但是在1504年他们改变了年龄限度。"

1504年？哈利有点晕眩的摇头拒绝。为什么在学校里没人教他这些东西！"但是….但是…结婚？我要和谁结婚？"

罗恩和赫敏警惕的看着他。哈利几乎错过了罗恩递给赫敏的痛苦的眼神，哈利变的面红耳赤但瞬间就白下来好像意识到最明显的配对就是和他的朋友们。这足以使哈利意识到他的朋友，至少对他自己来说，已经承认了对聪敏的格兰杰小姐的感情。他同样注意到罗恩为了阻止自己说点什么而紧咬着嘴唇，他明白了一个陌生的逻辑飞跃，那就是如果这是对哈利最好的选择，罗恩绝对不会多说些什么的。

"噢，我们最好快点找个人出来，"邓布利多决定，即刻看向赫敏。哈利瞪着他，心中默默的希望他能看向别的地方而不是赫敏。就算是去娶诺里斯夫人也比娶他这世上最好的朋友强。

"你有女朋友嘛，亲爱的？"莫丽问道，没有注意到她亲生儿子的恐慌。她充满希望的看向赫敏。

"不！"哈利坚持。"我不喜欢她。"

"噢，那是谁？"莫丽再问，还是看着赫敏。

"不！"哈利在她大声说出来前就打断了她。"不要冒犯赫敏，"他说的很快。"但这好像要娶我妹妹一样！"

"不是冒犯，"赫敏担保，看起来很放心。罗恩还是什么都没说，但是哈利能看见他眼里的宽心。伴随着一种快速的一闪而过的羞涩，哈利皱眉。真是令人厌恶！他想知道他是不是能用不可饶恕咒来诅咒福吉。

"姻缘石！"邓布利多突然大叫起来。大家都转过头去看他。

"你还保留着那个旧东西吗？"霍琪夫人问。

"在我的办公室里，"邓布利多告诉她，"你能帮我把它拿来吗？"

她点点头，走出了屋子。

"你确定你要用它吗，阿布思？"麦格担忧的问。"过去它可引起了没完没了的麻烦。"

"只有当人们已经结婚时才会有麻烦。但是哈利还没结婚呢。"

"姻缘石。"赫敏沉思道。"我听说过。我读过这个。"

当然，她肯定读过，哈利想。"那是什么？"

"那是一个非常古老的器物，哈利，"邓布利多告诉他。"它将会显示你的灵魂伴侣。"

"灵魂伴侣？"哈利说。"那听起来不坏？什么意思？"他花了些时间才领略到其中的奥秘。

"那要看谁看着它，哈利，"赫敏告诉他。"姻缘石最著名是为格林薇儿王后显示的。她看到了她的灵魂伴侣，但不幸的是，她那个时候已经嫁给了亚瑟王，然而姻缘石表明她的灵魂伴侣是兰斯洛特爵士。然后我们都知道那个故事是怎样'完美'的结束的。"

"这能帮助哈利吗？"罗恩皱着眉头。"我的意思是他是否能在现在和明早之间结婚。如果它显示的是哈利不认识的人呢？也许她的灵魂伴侣住在世界的另一侧？或者她的灵魂伴侣是他不喜欢的人。又或者现在还太小。也有可能已经结婚啦。这就是没人再使用那个石头的原因。"

"那么我们就必须来想点法子"邓布利多解释道。"我们不得不找个人来以防这种情况发生。但是我们至少要试着给哈利寻找最好的另一半。他值得我们能给与他的每一次幸福的机会。"

"幸福？"哈利抗议道，他感觉他的胃在翻滚。"好吧。我们这么做是为了让我活下去。仅此而已。我们最能指望的是最好是在这个城堡里的某人，他会愿意一起经历这场闹剧来帮助我活下去。"

秋 张的名字情不自禁的出现在自己的脑海里，虽然只是一小会儿。他在四年级的时候很迷恋她，罗恩和赫敏都知道。问题是塞德里克的死在这场小小的罗曼史中种下了无法逾越的鸿沟。在那之后，每一次他看向她，总觉得十分羞愧和压抑。他就算是和帕西·帕金森结婚也比和秋结婚来的容易。

霍琪夫人拿着一个蓝色的水晶球回到了屋子里。他们都期待的看着她。"怎么样？"邓布利多问她。

"哦，你的意思是让我…"她耸了耸肩，看向水晶球。"哈利·波特！"她清楚地对着石头说。他们都期待的盯着它，但是，就哈利看见的来说，什么都没发生。这个蓝色的水晶球看起来就像普通的蓝水晶球一样。然而霍琪夫人脸色却变得苍白了，倒抽了一口气，用另一只手覆盖住了水晶球。他们都盯着他。"我认为它失修了，"她说。"它坏了。"

"哦，好样的。"麦格说。"把它给我。"她伸出她的手。霍琪一言不发的递了过去。

"哈利·波特！"麦格教授对着那块石头说。哈利完全没看到有什么发生。每个人都掩饰着好奇心在观看着。像霍琪夫人一样，麦格脸色苍白。她转身将水晶球递给邓布利多。"也许你真的尽力了，阿布思。"

"你看到了谁？"罗恩和赫敏异口同声道。

麦格只是摇了摇头。"让校长试试。"

邓布利多好奇的皱着眉，接过了水晶球，放置在刻有皱纹的手中，说："哈利·波特！"很清晰。不像霍琪和麦格，他的眼睛在闪闪发光。哈利觉得自己的紧张感在不停地上升，有时候这比邓布利多皱眉情况更糟糕。"哦，确实是绝佳的组合！"校长高兴地欢呼起来。他转向斯内普。"西弗勒斯。"

"真他妈的该死!"斯内普发出嘶嘶声。"你们三个完全有资格看个该死的水晶球后告诉我们你们看见的那个人是谁。"

邓布利多只是微笑着眨了眨眼，看着他。"当然不是，西弗勒斯。我不是让去看那个人是谁。你**就是**它所显示给我们的人选。"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 With This Ring

第二章—戴上这枚戒指

哈里感到他脸被涨得通红，正如斯内普震惊地瞪大了双眼。"什么？"魔药大师问道，从邓布利多看向麦格又从麦格看向霍琪夫人。

"斯内普！"罗恩叫道。

"这不可能！"哈利抗议，好像他们疯了一样看着他们。，莫丽和亚瑟看起来并不十分开心，但是他们也不像哈利本来认为的那样沮丧。

邓布利多皱着眉看着哈利。"为什么不可能呢？我知道你和斯内普教授相处得不太愉快，但是在这种情形下也算是一种解决方法。那些最终都会过去的。你们是绝佳组合。一旦你完成你的学业，你们就会拥有相对平等的力量和能力。直到你能独自面对前，西弗勒斯确实有能力保护你排除威胁。你和西弗勒斯拥有比你所知道的更多的相似点，而且—"

"但是他是一个男人！"哈利打断了他，想知道校长是不是真的完全疯了。

邓布利多对于他的辩诉感到有点疑惑。赫敏靠向哈利。"那是麻瓜的偏见，哈利，"她低声说。"在巫师世界可解释不通—婚姻的合法性建立在两情相悦上，无关性别和种族。"

"真的吗？"哈利转过身惊讶地看着她。他从来没有想过从个人角度来看待这个，也对同性恋不抱有很深的偏见，尽管他回忆不出是在什么情况下才让他形成这种观念的。但是魔法世界没有偏见…"种族！"他喊道，突然意识到什么隐含的寓意。

"你就没想过马人是从哪来的？"赫敏对此不屑一顾。"在这种环境下，很少有能震惊到巫师界的组合。"

"我不能和波特结婚！"斯内普在哈利进一步地反驳之前大声宣布道。

"现在，西弗勒斯，"邓布利多说。"这是一场美妙的婚姻。它能够解决所有的问题，暂时还要在明早之前找出更适合的人选几乎是不可能了。"

"美妙的婚姻！"斯内普咆哮着。"事实上除了我们不能容忍彼此，难道你忘了我**其他**的工作性质吗？"

哈利几乎从椅子上跳了起来，立刻回应了斯内普的话。完全正确！斯内普不能和哈利结婚时还同时还担任间谍任务。如果他这么做了就等于是宣告了他的忠诚所属。但哈利还是成功地抑制住了自己，他很确信斯内普不会欢迎他任何形式的帮助。

"那样你可能不能维持你忠诚的食死徒的假象，"邓布利多和蔼地同意，"但是关于这点，我一直想跟你谈谈，西弗勒斯。那实在是太危险了。如果没像去年春天我梦到的一样，伏地魔没有把你和卢修斯调开的话，你已经在那场战争中和其他人一样死了。"

听到这里，哈利的眼睛睁大了。他从没有仔细的想过斯内普到底是怎么样一方面维持一个忠诚的食死徒形象，一方面又使自己远离战争的。哈利颤抖起来，突然意识到如果去年春天他和其他忠实的食死徒在一起，他很可能要为斯内普教授的死亡负责。虽然他不喜欢斯内普，然而，除了他糟糕透顶的间谍生活，他也必须承认他非常尊敬这位男子的勇气，更不用说他对邓布利多坚定不移的忠心。

"不，"邓布利多坚定地说，"是时候把你拉离这处境了，西弗勒斯。我们需要你，和我们在一起。这样我们就能确保在哈利身边有一个忠实的成员在保护他。"

"阿不思！"斯内普惊恐的抗议。

突然，邓布利多站起来，抓起斯内普的手臂，把他拉到了屋子的一侧，和他轻声交谈。罗恩和赫敏抓紧这机会和哈利耳语。

"这真是疯了，"罗恩抗议道。"他们不会真的在考虑让你和那个油腻腻的老混蛋结婚吧！"

哈利被罗恩的一席话打击得惊慌失措，他抬头绝望地看着他们。斯内普该死的打算做些什么？他看去是像会第一个杀死他的人—但是如果他不和斯内普结婚他马上就会被伏地魔杀死。如果他和斯内普结婚了，斯内普会亲手杀了他。更别提其他的格兰芬多和斯莱特林会怎么做了。他从未认真地想过自己的婚姻，但是他总是在想，要是他活到了成年他会像他的父母一样坠入爱河，然后结婚，组成一个家庭。他很喜欢这个想法。但是，和西弗勒斯斯内普—他在霍格沃茨最讨厌的老师，一起度过余生。这像是他剩余人生中

一堂永无止尽的魔药课。

"哈利，我们不能同意。"赫敏同意罗恩的话，看上去有点和罗恩商议过的样子。

罗恩面色苍白地点了点头。"你说的对。"他坚定地说。"我们是最好的朋友，哈利。你可以和我们中的任何一个…"他的嗓音沙哑，马上清咳了一下。"我们中的任何一个会和你结婚的，在让你和，斯内普，结婚前。"

哈利用了一点时间去理解了他的朋友们说的话，主要是他还没完全从巫师世界不反对同性婚姻中恢复过来。在他的朋友们都情愿牺牲他们自己未来的幸福，只是为了保护他而愿意和他结婚时，他终于妥协了。虽然他拼命想要阐明他不想和斯内普结婚，但是他也知道，在他心里他永远不可能对他的朋友那么做。

事实上，无论他怎么看待这件事，他的生活和幸福本来就从来不是他自己的。自从伏地魔杀了他全家，把他变成了活下来的男孩，他的生活就已经完全超出了他的控制。他总是被否定选择的权利—首先和德思礼一家生活在一起，然后用魔法世界的观念，他是要拯救他们的。事实上，去年春天救了他们只是加强这个信念罢了。无论他做什么，还是他希望或梦想的，伏地魔都未打算让他成为一个平常的存在。就好像伏地魔不打算让他活得长久一样。但至少，他能够保证他的朋友们仍旧有选择正常生活的机会。

"你们是我最好的朋友，"他告诉罗恩和赫敏。"如果我去面对涉及到伏地魔的事情，我需要我最好的朋友呆在我的身边，只是作为我最好的朋友。我不能和你们结婚。那会破坏我们之间的一切。"

"哈利，"赫敏抗议道。"我们不会允许它去破坏我们这之间的任何东西的。"

"她是对的，伙计，"罗恩同意。"我们永远是你最好的朋友。不管发生什么。"

他看上去需要一些更有说服力的。哈利抓住了他们的手。"你们两个是我生命中唯一拥有的正常事物。他告诉他们。"我不能失去它，和你们之中一个结婚将会改变它。我不能这么做。"

他们看上去都似乎理解，哈利从他们的眼里看到复杂的放松和内疚。"但是斯内普，"罗恩最后还是抗议道。

"金妮怎么样？我确定她…"

"她还有一个月才十五岁，"赫敏提醒他，"那就太晚了。"

"而且，"哈利承认。"和金妮结婚就像和我的小妹妹结婚一样。我不能那样做。"他知道金妮对他有好感。就他关心的，把这种好感加到一场安排的婚姻中将会变成一场灾难。至少一件事是可以肯定的—哪都不会存在像他和斯内普之间那么多的误解。他匆匆环视了一下房间,斯内普仍在和校长激烈的争论。斯内普看起来比以往都生气，哈利叹了口气。

莫丽和亚瑟，本来退到一边，让他们三个能够在一块儿轻声说些话，现在又重新加入了他们。"一切都还好吗，哈利？"莫丽关心地问。

"妈妈，这太可怕了！"罗恩抗议道。"我们不能让哈利和斯内普结婚。"

莫丽皱着眉，陷入沉思。"我知道你不喜欢斯内普教授，"莫丽表示同意。"但校长是正确的，当他说着能解决很多问题的时候。西弗勒斯 斯内普来自一个非常受人尊敬，古老和富有的巫师贵族家族。事实是，如果我们要去找一些不错的可爱小女孩去和哈利结婚，福吉部长也能找到办法宣告婚姻无效，继续他的收养计划。很少有家族能像斯内普家族这样有能耐摆脱这种情况。我本来想或许查理或比尔能和哈利结婚，但是我们没有足够的金钱和能力去击败福吉。但是，福吉绝对不会试图去和西弗勒斯争夺。他知道他一定会在这场争斗中失败。"

"你说的好像斯内普会同意似的？"罗恩大声叫起来。"他如果那样做的话，或许他会不同以往那样去保护哈利。你知道他不像我们那样。"

"我确信西弗勒斯会同意的，"亚瑟更正道。"如果他没有说服力的话那他还是阿不思 邓布利多吗。是的，西弗勒斯会保护哈利的。如果他和哈利结婚，他将会作为伴侣来保护他。"

"如果他不一上去就杀了哈利的话…"罗恩辩驳道。

"他从没有想过杀死我，"哈利悄悄地向他的朋友反驳。他简直不能相信他真的在帮斯内普说话，但是这个男人好几次冒着生命危险去就救哈利。上帝知道他冒着多少生命危险来为凤凰社的众人们从伏地魔那里盗取信息。

"他实际上是个富翁，"莫丽告诉他们，"只在钱的方面上。"

"那是真的？他确实有很多钱吗？"赫敏问。

"哦，天啊，亲爱的，"莫丽笑起来。"只是作为一个魔药大师就让他足够富有的了—在巫师世界里没有比这个更赚钱的工作了。而且他同样来自一个大家族。"

"但是他对哈利而言太老了。"罗恩进一步辩驳道。

莫丽和亚瑟听到罗恩的话都显得很吃惊。"他只比哈利年长二十岁。"亚瑟好像是指出世界上最平常的事那样。哈利开始怀疑有很多的别的关于巫师世界的，他从没学到过。当罗恩叹了口气，点头妥协时，这怀疑被得到了证实。

麻瓜出身的赫敏再一次的来解救了他。"想想巫师能活多长时间，"她低声对他说。"不出意外的话是麻瓜预期寿命的两倍多。年龄差异在六十到八十之间，人们是不会关注这件事的。"

他点头，突然理解了。"我猜想那些事都无关紧要，"哈利叹了口气。"我是不是会和斯内普，费尔奇或者麦格结婚都无关紧要。我必须结婚，为了我的生命，不然就冠上福吉的姓。这两种选择和在伏地魔手上送死，我猜前者没那么糟。"他的胃在这违心的一席话后抽搐着 。

在别人还没来得及提出进一步的争论或安慰之前，门打开了，珀西再一次进来并抓住了所有人的注意力。

"无论你们要做什么，最好快点。"他告诉他们。"最后的文件刚刚被提交给魔法部了。福吉将在半个小时带走哈利。"

"噢，那就…"邓布利多大声宣布道。"不要再争论了。我们在这件事上没有选择的余地，我们也没有时间去寻找另一个解决方案了。"他强调性地盯着斯内普。魔药大师只是瞪了他一眼，把脸转了过去。哈利领会到了亚瑟刚刚的意思，他是对的，斯内普确实已经被说服了。哈利感觉自己快要晕厥了。

"我们最好把这件事做完，"邓布利多继续道。"珀西，文件问题上我们需要你的帮助。"

"文件？"珀西疑惑地问。

"哈利和斯内普要结婚了。"罗恩告诉他的哥哥。珀西的眼睛瞪大了，看向他的父母寻求确认。

"你能把文件在今晚弄好吗？"亚瑟问他的儿子。

珀西结巴了一阵，过了一会看上去才恢复了平常。"当然，"他点点头，尽管他的双眼仍旧不可置信的瞪大着。"我可以在今晚部门关闭之前偷偷取得。"

"噢，让我们开始吧，"邓布利多坚持。"哈利，到这里来。"

哈利站起来，惊讶的发现当他晕眩地走向校长和斯内普教授时，他的双腿还支撑着他。他看到了麦格投向他的眼色，一种交杂着遗憾和怀疑，好像她不太能相信她学院里的小英雄要和斯莱特林的院长结婚了。哈利无法想象接下来的日子要怎么度过，这将怎么影响到他在学校里的立场。但如果考虑到他不这样做，在半个小时后他就会被康奈利 福吉永远拖出这个城堡，他想他毫无选择。

他发现自己站在位于校长的前面，怒视着自己的西弗勒斯 斯内普的旁边。"右手扣起来。"邓布利多告诉他们。

哈利举起了颤抖的手，无法让他自己主动地抓住斯内普的手。斯内普做这些都是为了他。斯内普的手没有颤抖，但他的过紧抓握使哈利保持平和心境毫无帮助。斯内普的手感觉起来很温暖，哈利感到他的脸在尴尬地发热。他没办法使自己抬起头看看斯内普的脸，不确定自己是不是能忍受他在他脸上一定会看到的厌恶。他为整个情形感到羞辱。

"我们举行的很简单，"邓布利多向所有人保证。"只是一个交换誓言那种程度的。哈利，跟我读。我，哈利 詹姆斯 波特 愿意和西弗勒斯 亚历山大 斯内普结成伴侣，与你共享身体，房屋，和力量。"

它们不是哈利熟知的在麻瓜婚姻中的用词，但是他很小心地重复它们，不太相信这是怎么回事。也丝毫不能相信他自己接下来听到了。

"我，西弗勒斯 亚历山大 斯内普，与你哈利 詹姆斯 波特结成伴侣，与你共享身体，房屋和力量。"魔药大师悠扬的语调好像在阐述他过去六年所听到过的嘲讽一样。他仍旧不敢抬头。

"好极了，"阿不思点点头，伸出他的左手，右手拿着他的魔杖。快速的敲击他的魔杖，两枚金指环出现在他的手掌中。他递给哈利和斯内普每人一枚。斯内普主动地拿过了两枚指环，扭过哈利的右手，将一只指环滑到他第三个手指上。（不要问我为什么是右手也不要问我为什么是中指- -）"戴上了这枚戒指，我就算和你结婚了。"他咆哮道。这戒指非常的适中，这无疑是邓布利多的魔法。但它感觉起来既陌生又沉重。

哈利把另一只戒指滑到斯内普的手指上，他自己的手仍在明显地颤抖。"戴上这枚戒指，我结婚了。"他低声虚弱地说，他的胃纠结在了一起。哈利突然想到在大多数婚礼上交换戒指之后的典型仪式。

"现在我宣布，你们结婚了。"阿不思说道。"你们应该…"

哈利和斯内普为任何暗示他们需要接吻的提议狠狠地瞪视着阿不思。"啊，是的，当然，"邓布利多清清嗓子。"好的，那么这个文案。"他挥了挥魔杖，在空气中形成一个卷轴。"标准的婚姻契约，"他告诉他们，在桌子上展开书卷，变幻了一根羽毛笔和墨水瓶出来。"你们需要签字。"

斯内普走上前去，气愤地在契约上签下了他的名字，转过去吧羽毛笔递给哈利。哈利一下子就撞见了魔药大师愤怒时目光，在怒目而视下畏缩了。他拿起羽毛笔，把注意力转向了契约，在斯内普的签名旁边签下了自己的名字—顺便出卖了自己的生活。

"莫丽和亚瑟，你们是否愿意成为这份契约的见证人？"阿不思问他们两个。

这两个韦斯莱点点头，走上前来在契约上增加了他们自己的名字。哈利冒险抬头看了一眼他的朋友们。他们脸上怜悯的神情弄得哈利快哭了。珀西站在他们旁边，他的脸上充满了不可置信和震惊。

"那么，"邓布利多宣布。他卷起卷轴，用魔法做了一个副本，并把其中一个递给了珀西。"祝你好运，我的男孩。"他告诉那个年轻人。珀西点点头，头也不回地走出了屋子。

"噢，我建议举办一个庆祝会，"邓布利多说。"就当我们在等福吉部长来。"

尽管这很明显没有人有这个心情去庆祝，但也没有人为校长召唤出的香槟和糖果抗议。哈利，把香槟留给了成年人们，自己从托盘上拿了一杯可可，坐在房间的另一侧，试图让他的焦躁得到控制。罗恩和赫敏沉默着在他身边坐下来。他坐下后突然察觉到斯内普坐的地方尽可能的离他们三个远，而另外的五个成年人人手一杯香槟好像要借助酒精来读过这个剩余的夜晚。

他们没有等很长的时间。片刻之后，多比进入报告福吉部长已经到了，希望和校长以及哈利 波特立即谈谈。

"把他带到这儿来，多比，"邓布利多告诉小精灵。家养小精灵点点头，消失了。过了一会儿，门开了，福吉部长大步走到屋子里，身后跟着两个傲罗—哈利能认出他们两个。当伏地魔的最终回归变得再明显不过时，他们两个被任命为福吉的的护卫。现在福吉去哪都带着他们。他们的存在使哈利痛苦地意识到福吉确实有意要把他拖出霍格沃茨。

"啊，康奈利！"阿不思致以一个灿烂的微笑。"很高兴见到你。我们有点庆祝活动。您想喝一杯香槟吗？"

有些什么被这个友善的问候给带回来了，福吉决然的表情缓和了一点。他摇了摇头。"不，我对香槟不感兴趣。"他在空中挥舞着一份文件，让所有人都能看见。"我来这儿是因为…"

"来吧，康奈利，"邓布利多打断他，向他举起了一杯香槟，"这是个结婚庆典。"

"真该死，阿不思！"福吉说。"我来这儿是为了公干的。"他从邓不利多那儿夺过文件，刚刚邓布利多把文件从他那儿拿过去简单的看了下。

"是的，我知道。"邓布利多同意的点点头，福吉看起来很得意洋洋。"你已经收养哈利了，"邓布利多继续道。"那很好，我想，如果它是合法的话。"

"我保证这是完全合法的。"福吉告诉他，他很吃惊邓布利多的表情没有他预料到的惊讶。

"噢，是的，"邓布利多再次同意。"如果哈利在适当的需要一个监护人的法律地位上的话。但是他现在结婚了，这不再是一个问题了。"

福吉得意洋洋的脸消失了，他盯着阿不思仍旧还递着要给他的香槟酒。"结婚？看在梅林的份上，你在说什么？"

邓布利多笑了。"哈利已经结婚了，"他宣布道。"我们从刚才开始到现在都在庆祝婚礼。"他举起酒杯。

"所以你意图从他可疑的叔叔那儿拯救哈利，不再必要了。"

"结婚！和谁！"福吉问道，转向哈利，他的目光立即落到赫敏 格兰杰身上，她正坐在哈利身边握着哈利的双手。福吉向他们两个走去。"格兰杰小姐，我本该知道。这件事会马上解决的。你们该….."

完全出乎哈利预料的是，斯内普突然站了起来，穿过了屋子站在他和福吉中间，在福吉能够进一步走到他们面前之前。"他和我结婚了，福吉！"魔药大师向他咆哮道。他举起右手，戒指在他手指上金光闪闪。

"他不会和你去任何地方的。绝不！"

福吉结结实实地退后了几步，和两个傲罗交换着震惊的眼神。福吉看向邓布利多寻求确认。校长高兴地挥动留给自己的那份结婚契约。"你想看看结婚证吗？"他欢快地问。

福吉抢过了邓不利多提供给他的结婚证，当他看到这上面的签名时，他的脸色变白了。"你不能指望我相信这桩婚姻…"他顿了一下，好像在寻找合适的词。他怒视着斯内普。"这婚姻是有效的？"

斯内普的脸上的嘲讽让哈利想到好像是教授要狠狠地扣掉格兰芬多的分数前那样。"福吉部长，除了我们的私人生活不关你什么事之外，难道你认为我会有便宜不占吗？"

如果他没有提到私人问题，哈利怀疑他可能根本不明白斯内普是什么意思。现在不止他明白过来了，赫敏和罗恩以及福吉他们三个也为那个暗示涨红了脸。能肯定的是斯内普不是在暗示…根据福吉脸上尴尬和愤怒对分的神色，那就是斯内普所暗示的。哈利看向邓布利多和麦格，但看起来没有为这席话担心。莫丽和亚瑟看上去也不是担忧而是有点尴尬，霍琪夫人则是在尽她全力地掩饰窃笑。

福吉反对地怒视着斯内普。"不，我猜想我对你要求的实在太多了，是吗？"他转向邓布利多，盯着他。"我真不敢相信你竟然允许这件事发生了，邓布利多！把哈利 波特交给这个人！"

邓布利多只是高兴地笑了。"为什么，康奈利，我不知道你在说些什么。我为哈利和西弗勒斯感到非常高兴。这是一场美妙的婚姻，你不这样认为吗？"

好几次哈利都坚信校长真的疯了。他是怎样在说这件事的时候脸上还挂着那么使人信服的笑容的？他能够发誓那男人相信邓布利多说的每一句话。

福吉远远无法同意邓布利多的说法，他举起他的收养文件，生气的大步走出了屋子，他的两个护卫跟在他后面。

"噢，做得太好了，不是吗？"邓布利多的说。"干得妙极了，西弗勒斯！"

只在一小段时间里，斯内普看上去对邓不利多的话有点笑意，然后他看见哈利怀疑的盯着他，脸上又恢复了嘲讽的厌恶面貌。

"接下来做什么，先生？"哈利问邓布利多。"你认为他还会尝试别的什么吗，像这一样的？"

邓布利多只是摇摇头。"我认为，在福吉的问题上我们现在很安全了。他不会跨越西弗勒斯的。而且我很肯定西弗勒斯能够处理其他的任何可能出现的问题。"

不确定他自己是不是喜欢把他的安全都交给西弗勒斯 斯内普这个主意，哈利陷入了沉默。他很感激莫丽表示今天已经很晚了的暗示，并指出明天还有课。罗恩给他的父母道别，再拍拍哈利和赫敏的肩。"在还没别的什么事要发生前，我们快回到格兰芬多塔楼吧！"

在他们跨出房门之前，麦格教授阻止了他们。"对不起，哈利，"她轻声说。"你要搬到地窖里和西弗勒斯一起住。我已经让小精灵帮你把行李都运进去了。"

哈利被打击的一点话也说不出来。然而，罗恩，变得相当得直言不讳。"什么！你不能指望哈利和斯莱特林住在一起！他属于格兰芬多和我们。仅仅只是因为他不得不和…..和…..斯内普教授结婚就让他变成一个斯莱特林！"

"你误会我的意思了，韦斯莱先生，"麦格简略地说。"我并不是说哈利要搬到斯莱特林宿舍里。他将会搬到西弗勒斯的住处。他们现在已经结婚了，虽然校园里并不经常有结了婚的学生，但是规定很明确。他们可以居住在霍格莫德的私人住房内或是城堡的一间单间里。他们不能和其他单身的学生共享一间寝室；那是不合适的。所以除非西弗勒斯打算搬到霍格莫德…"她期待性地看了眼斯内普，惊讶的发现他竟然耐心地等在门边。他的瞪视已经能足够表明他对整个处境的想法了。

"不，我不打算搬。"他咆哮道。

"那么哈利就要生活在地窖里，"麦格强调道。"走吧。即使是在这种情况下，你还是要表现的像个学生一样，而我们明天一大早都还有课。"

当他耸耸肩，勉强向斯内普的方向迈动脚步时，罗恩和赫敏恐惧地盯着哈利。他看着魔药大师，完全不确定在他那儿能期盼些什么。斯内普只是厌恶的哼了一声，转过身长袍滚滚的走向了通往地窖的楼梯。哈利沉默的跟在他身后，心脏在他胸腔里剧烈地跳动。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 Dungeon Dwellers

第三章 地窖居民

他简直不敢相信这是怎么回事。在魔药课上要和这个男人共享一个空间就已经够糟糕的了，但是现在却要和他住在一起。噢，毫无疑问他能够找到某种方法生活下去。毕竟，这不能比前些年在德思礼家忍受的更加糟糕的了。对哈利而言，校园生活一直是噩梦的镇痛剂—但是像他在暑假里期待的一样，在格兰芬多塔生活，已经变得像个美妙绝伦的梦想了。再没有比这想法能使他的胃纠结在一起的了。放弃格兰芬多塔楼改而居住在潮湿，漆黑的地窖里！

斯内普带他穿过城堡的走廊，几束昏暗的，隐绰的火光照在路面上，他们的脚步声回响在石头廊壁上。斯内普停在了最后一个画像前—一幅非常大的斯莱特林和蛇的画像。

"密码是Eldorado（理想之黄金国），"斯内普同时对着画像和哈利说道。画像滑开，哈利跟着斯内普进到屋子里—现在起就变成他的新家了。

哈利在门口停下来。这里没有他预期的那么死寂。尽管这是在地窖里，也没有他习惯的格兰芬多塔楼高高的窗户，起居室却提醒他这里有点像格兰芬多公共休息室的感觉。装修的棒极了—尽管色调是绿色而不是红色，地板上铺着厚厚的毛毯，一张奢华的毛绒沙发置在燃烧着的壁炉旁边，看着就觉得很舒怡的椅子放在沙发的两边。那里甚至还有盘巫师棋在光线充足的角落里等待着。蜡烛和油脂灯比他预期的照耀的更加明亮，尽管是在地窖里，却一点也不觉得潮湿或阴冷。

墙上悬挂着在城堡里经常看到的那种挂毯，哈利猜测起居室里的几扇门是通往别的房间。斯内普，哈利注意到，他已脱下了他的外袍，扔在了沙发背上。男人走向了储酒柜，为自己倒了一杯满满的琥珀色的液体并一饮而尽。哈利在他分心的档子里，抓紧机会瞥了眼其他的房间—隔壁也是个装修的妙极的办公室，再过去点儿就是魔药实验室，一个私人图书馆以及有着私人浴室的宽大卧室。当他往里面看的时候，多比和他还没打开的行李一起出现了。

"这是哈利 波特的财产，"多比说道。"哈利· 波特就要在地窖里生活了，多比一定会时常来拜访他的！"这个小精灵高兴地朝哈利笑起来，好像被事情的的转折给逗乐了—但是哈利也说不出怎么样的事情是家养小精灵所理解的，什么是它不理解的。 "哈利 波特希望多比去帮助他些什么吗？"

"不，谢谢，多比，"哈利告诉他。"谢谢你把行李带给我。"

多比咧嘴笑。"哈利 波特最应该感激的是他自己的仁慈。"刚说完小精灵就消失了。

哈利凝视自己的行李箱，紧接着看到斯内普教授就好像是在观察显微镜下的昆虫一样盯着他。哈利不舒服的动了动，但是他们谁都没开口，哈利叹了口气，将自己的箱子拖到一边，乱七八糟地堆放在起居室的偏僻一角上。斯内普又给自己倒了一杯酒，哈里突然担心这个男人打算要把自己灌醉。他不是很确定自己能准确的知道如何对付一个醉斯内普。但是至少这男人不再盯着他看了。

"对不起，先生？"他问。斯内普挺直了身体，但没有转过来。"我应该睡在哪里？"就他所看到的，那里只有一间卧室。

"你可以睡在壁橱里，我才不在乎，波特！"斯内普转过身来，咆哮道。哈利被他空洞的目光盯的动弹不得。

哈利畏缩的退了一步，感觉血液正变得冰冷刺骨，听到这些话，他的心脏剧烈的跳动起来，想起数十年的时间关在狭小拥挤的空间里，而这种报复却以一种最意想不到的方式突然回归了。在他再一次经历这些之前，他必须逃离霍格沃茨！

斯内普好像对哈利的反应感到惊讶，出乎哈利的预料的是，男人的瞪视立刻轻缓了下来，他的脸变得更苍白了。哈利看见他紧紧地握着手里抓着的酒杯，然后又很快的把它放在了一边，犹豫的走向了哈利。"对不起，"不可置信的是他的语调是哈利从没听到过的悔恨，"嗯…我不是刻意说这话的。我没有多加思考。请接受我的道歉。"这男人就单单看起来有点恶心，哈利也无法确定他的话语里是不是真的含有悔恨的含义，更别提为他说的话道歉了。

哈利只是紧张地点了点头，，双手环住自己好像在抵挡什么寒意一样。他没有再说什么，等着斯内普记起他最初的那个问题。男人看上去重新武装起了自己，短暂的瞥了眼沙发，然后放弃似的叹了口气。"对我们两个而言，那张床足够大了，波特，"他告诉他，哈利的脸变得苍白了。"如果别人看到你睡在沙发上那会很古怪的。我不能让福吉派遣奸细来仔细调查这件事。"

"你是希望我…"哈利结结巴巴道。

"波特先生，"斯内普的怒气膨胀炸裂开。"相信我，在这种情况下我不会比你快乐多少。但是我们既然都在一条船上了，在某种意义上这就是不可避免的，其中之一就是，我们无可避免的将会花费大量的时间和对方在一起。但是无论我先前对福吉部长说过些什么，我向你保证你的贞操是再安全不过！"

哈利觉得他的脸尴尬的快要燃烧起来，在听到男人用一种他从没听到过的嘲讽至极的语调耳语道，"我相信你也能给我做出相同的保证？"

"你不会真的认为我会—"哈利气急败坏道。

"不，我没有，波特先生，"斯内普打断他。"请将同样的想法用在我身上！"

"好极了！"哈利瞪着他。"我要去睡觉了！"他从他的行李箱中抓起他的睡衣，磕磕碰碰地跑到了卧室里，

又冲进了浴室，在他身后狠狠地甩上了门。他讨厌那个男人！但这是他在狂怒中，除了击打墙壁之外所能做的了。

他在大型浴缸的边缘坐下来，想让自己的情绪回到能够控制的范围里。但这不管用。他无法想象邓布利多怎么会指望他们生活在一起而不会相互杀死对方呢。他有种拔出魔杖给斯内普来一个一忘皆空的冲动。但是相反，他脱掉了衣服，爬进了宽大的瓷质浴缸里，有些惊讶的看到斯内普安装了一个垂直的淋浴设备—在城堡里相当罕见，但是，他猜测，对于一个魔药大师来说确是非常必需的。没有人知道什么时候那个坩埚会炸开，顺便把你干掉。

他很快的冲了个澡，换上了睡衣，然后小心翼翼地走进了卧室。让他松口气的是，斯内普并不在那里。

他瞪视着那张宽大的，有罩盖的，占据着房间一侧的大床，当然，床帘是绿色的。斯内普是准确的—床对他们两个而言的确足够大。大到足够四五个人同时躺在上面，如果他们不相互厌恶的话。但是一想到要他心甘情愿的爬上西弗勒斯 斯内普的床！他抖了抖。真他妈该死！

在摇曳的烛光下，他右手上的金戒指闪闪发光。他结婚了！和斯内普。他想知道他现在是不是变成了哈利斯内普？或者更糟—西弗勒斯 波特？他的父母可能会从墓地里跳出来。他无法想象当他教父发现时，他会怎么说。小天狼星很可能回以暴举，并把斯内普的喉咙给撕裂。

由于某种原因确实让哈利感到好受了些，他很不情愿地走到床边，把他的魔杖和眼镜放在一边的床头柜上。他爬上床，滑到毯子下面，尽可能地移动到床的边缘处而不致使自己掉下去。感觉到在床单上有一种清香肉桂的味道。在静默之中仰躺着无法入睡，他尽力将思想碎片连贯地串起来。

也许是二十分钟后，他听到卧室的门打开和斯内普进来的声音，之后又进入了浴室。哈利在沉默中仔细听着淋浴的水流声，他努力向自己强调不是魔药大师在那里洗澡。真的，他告诉自己，太荒谬了。他在他最痛恨老师的床上，看在上帝的份上！必须有规定来禁止！

也许麻瓜世界有这规定。但他现在不在麻瓜世界，他怀疑他有一整套巫师世界的规则没学习过。他从没想过有天他对于麻瓜世界的熟悉规则完全迷失的日子会这么到来。然而当他仔细想了想，在他叔叔的楼梯下的碗柜中生活，疑惑着一个礼拜能被允许吃到几次食物？他叹了口气，对于麻瓜世界和巫师世界，他的生活都起不了示范作用。

最后，斯内普从浴室里出来了，走到了大衣橱的一边，站定。除了他自身，哈利被这个男人吸引住了。斯内普只套了条底裤，在衣柜里翻找一件衬衫来穿上。哈利突然想起来，这可能说明斯内普通常没有穿任何衣服睡觉的习惯—不管怎么样，哈利发现他自己的目光牢牢地锁定在男人的躯干上。他不是很确定他究竟是在期待些什么，袍子隐藏掉了大部分—能确定的苍白肤色，或许是单薄的体型，以及，即使是他以前已经看过多次的黑魔标记，或一个没有被标记过的身体。这一点也不现实。是的，苍白的肤色，然而却是充满了精瘦的肌肉和爆发力的身型—一个年轻的，运动型的，轮廓分明的身体表明斯内普的生活比哈利以往想象的要来的活跃。他已经被斯内普前臂上的黑魔标记—即使是从房间的另一头也能看见—做好了准备，但是没想到在斯内普的右肩膀上也有个彩色的纹身—红玫瑰缠绕着一条碧色的蛇。这样一种纹身和他所熟知的枯乏的魔药教授格格不入。

他同样没想到会在苍白的肌肤上看到伤口—它们看上去像来自于某种刀刃。当斯内普穿上了上衣，那些风景全都消失了，哈利意识到他确实是在和这个男人眉目传情。哈利惊恐的翻了个身，把自己的背部对向斯内普，坚定不移地告诉自己他没有发现他丝毫的迷人之处。

他想起来一些事，黑魔标记的问题提前了。伏地魔将会对这件事不满。很久以前他就接受这个事实—他是伏地魔最想斩杀名单的第一人选—紧接着的是阿不思 邓布利多。他猜想，就目前看来，西弗勒斯 斯内普的名字也会被添加到名单中。

不多会儿，他感到床有些震动，伴随着褥垫地轻微下沉，斯内普躺到了床的另一边，和哈利保持了相当的距离，这不真实的情景几乎要使他发笑了。"我真不明白它为什么选择了你，"他大声地说，在他还未真正意识到自己在说些什么前。"我是说姻缘石，"哈利转过身来澄清，"为什么它会选择你作为我的…..为什么它会认为你和我…"

"波特先生，我不习惯在床上聊天。"斯内普的声音十分尖锐和锋利，尽管他知道这个男人就躺在他右边，

但是还是比他心理准备好的要来的近—这么宽大的床突然看上去小得荒谬。

"我习惯。"他不假思索地回答道。

斯内普发出了类似于大笑的声音。"有大量的经验，难道不是吗？"他问道，声音充满了嘲讽。

哈利的脸尴尬地燃烧起来，对男人怒目而视。"那不是我的意思！"他喊道。对于西弗勒斯 斯内普躺在他旁边，他完全没有做好这个准备，震惊和不屑同等分在斯内普眼里闪烁。哈利叹口气，重新躺回去。"罗恩的床铺和我的很近，"他仅仅解释了这个。"我们会在晚上聊天。"有时候，他猜想，他现在正在一点点丢失他剩余的生活。

"难道是我的任何行事做法，或是外表让你想起了韦斯莱先生？"斯内普问道。"或许这是表达你嘲讽的方式—你没有和你的朋友结婚？噢，当然，高尚的提议牺牲自身和格兰杰幸福的未来，然后让他替代我和你结婚？有些东西是高尚的格兰芬多们能毫无疑问的提供的，但是你也只能高尚的拒绝了，毫无选择。"

被他的话狠狠地震惊了，哈利只能愤怒的瞪着他。"你的招人痛恨是生来就有还是在哪里上课学到的？"

"多年的实践，波特先生！"斯内普吼了回去。

"我恨你！"

"太好了！我的生活完整了！我教会了一个格兰芬多如何去憎恨。我该怎么奖励我自己呢？"

哈利回以了一个怒骂声，转身背对了这个人，远远地背离了他。"闭嘴！别管我！"

"我很乐意！"斯内普咆哮道，根据他也背朝哈利的行为判断他所说的不假。

哈利猜想斯内普无论如何都能赢得他们之间的争论—他确实找到了个方法让哈利闭嘴。他闭上眼睛，集中自己的注意力，尽力寻找方法想把斯内普虐待他的想法完全赶出他的思维。麻瓜的摇滚音乐或许有用，他想。每次斯内普有作业要判的时候就开始大声放音乐。或是一个美好的家庭聚会—第一个要邀请的就是小天狼星和莱姆斯来做一次极其长久的拜访。假如那真的是斯内普庄园的话，他打算把它漆成格兰芬多红。

三小时后，西弗勒斯 斯内普发现他自己躺在床上还是毫无睡意，尽管时间真的是很晚了。当然不会是每天晚上他都要被迫和一个年龄是他一半的年轻人一起分享他的床。更不要说是一个充满了吸引力的年轻人，他痛苦的告诉自己。整个形势非常的不公平。他到死都会为这件事去指责邓布利多的！

假如他在早上的时候就知道这天会以作为哈利 波特的伴侣作为结束，他一开始就绝不会离开这张床半步。他从未真正喜欢过波特—就像他也从未真正讨厌过他一样，肯定不是波特认为的那种。他的大部分必要行为只是为了扮演一个忠诚的食死徒形象。但是在他没有担任双面间谍之前，他确实对哈利·波特有过敌意，当然，因为他的父亲和教父。这并没任何帮助，怨恨持续的实在太长了。

除开这些，那天晚上在大礼堂第一眼就看到的那个小男孩已经长成了一个非常具有吸引力的年轻人，他恍恍惚惚的想到。比他的父亲更加的有吸引力—长的越来越像他的母亲。他讨厌而不得不承认的是，他欣赏这个男孩的勇气。他不知道在这个世界上还有谁会骑着扫把去袭击伏地魔—当然他也不会希望有谁能好像顺手牵羊一样从伏地魔手上偷走奥丁之眼。还有关于这场战争中如同吟游诗一般的格兰芬多们。

但是怨恨已经缓慢消失了—他猜想大部分是因为他想象这个男孩沉溺在为他着迷的众人的崇拜中，好像是疯狂的崇拜一样—类似于一些他一点都没耐性的东西。即使是在第一年，救世主崇拜的想法就使他的胃翻滚。救世主崇拜。他能够想象这男孩生长在奢侈的环境里，仅仅只是作为詹姆斯 波特的儿子就足够被纵容娇惯一生。这也是他不喜欢德拉科 马尔福的理由之一—尽管他很好的隐藏了他不喜欢这类特定的学生这一点。

当然哈利波特摧毁了这些不切实际的幻想。被锁在碗柜里，被殴打以及挨饿。对他来说听上去确实"很奢侈"。波特可能还没有真正意识到，但是他却用了一个小小的揭示，成功的让他们全部人，被狠狠地冲击到了。他从没看到过邓布利多那种脸色。本世纪最伟大的白巫师竟然犯了这么严重的错误！

然而最糟糕的还是波特解释困境的方式—_**他的叔叔最多只会让他挨饿五六天，那不是什么大不了的，也没什么困难。他不是想要杀死他或别的什么。**_他想知道还有什么在过去的十五年里这个男孩要被迫去忍受的，现在又如何能使自己从魔药教授那儿每每嘲笑他关于名气和被宠坏的生活方式得时候而抑制着不尖叫出声的？西弗勒斯很清楚地知道换做是他也不会如此克制—甚至不及其一半。很早以前的他就会给对方施咒报复了。比个很好的例子，当他在哈利的年纪，从詹姆斯 波特和小天狼星 布莱克那里获得的对待使得他变得如同卢修斯 马尔福一样邪恶了。

现在这个男孩是他的伴侣了。如果不是如此的荒谬的话，他或许会享受这件事—这会让布莱克愤怒到火冒三丈的，更不用说马尔福和伏地魔了。莉莉和詹姆斯 波特在坟墓里也会跳起来的。他倒是更加确定自身已故的双亲倒是会肆无忌惮地大笑。

"那男孩需要你，"阿不思试图做最后的说服—其中一些还是使西弗勒斯很惊讶。邓布利多争论的逻辑并没有使他有哪怕一点的动容，事实是几乎不存在能成功的对抗福吉的人，而他刚巧是，而放弃间谍生活加入光明的一方也安全多了。不，他无法找到一个理由去反驳的是争论竟然是他最不相信的那个。哈利 波特—而不是别的什么人—实际上可能真的_**需要**_他。他放弃了进一步的辩驳，尽管证据就摆在他的面前—波特一点也不需要他，比起他那些必要的课程，他更讨厌花更多的时间和他在一起。

在他如此简短的握手仪式中，他仍旧能够感觉哈利的双手在自己手中颤抖。这男孩被吓坏了—能够勇敢地面对伏地魔和食死徒的活下来的男孩，被要和他生活在一起的这个事实给吓坏了。棒极了。实在是太妙了。这个小小的快乐照亮了他阴暗的生活。

但是不管哈利 波特怎么想，无论喜不喜欢，他们现在已经连结在一起了。哈利是他的责任。他们越快接受这个事实对他们两个也越好。梅林知道，他们不能像今晚这样争斗来过完他们的后半辈子—尽管他承认哈利燃烧着愤怒的眼睛和颤抖着的身体看上去很可爱。

他恼怒的叹了口气。他不打算对一个才16岁的男孩出手—尽管他们已经结婚了。更不用说他知道他会立刻拒绝的，他对强奸也没什么好感，尽管晚上的时候他对福吉部长说的那么轻松方便。他猜想福吉会想象他在晚上肆意的蹂虐魔法世界救世主的情景。毫无疑问布莱克会为这件事向他提出控诉。他并不期待接下来的几个月。

一个声音引起了他的注意，他翻过身来看着哈利。仍然在睡着，只是断断续续的摇晃着头。一会儿之后，呜咽声从男孩的嘴唇里溢出来，双手击打着什么好像在和人战斗一样。惊恐的叫喊替代了呜咽声，西弗勒斯彻底醒了，一下子震惊的坐起来。他犹豫的伸出手抓住他的肩膀，摇晃他。"波特！"他喊道，想唤醒这男孩而不使他吓到。

哈利又大叫起来，努力挣脱他的手。"波特！"他喊得更大声了，尖锐的声音使哈利从梦中醒来，尽管他仍在不寒而栗，在黑暗中颤抖着远离他。

"对不起弗农姨父！"他喊道。"对不起，对不起！"他从西弗勒斯的手中畏缩着用双臂抱住了头，仿佛要抵御一个预期的揍击一样。

西弗勒斯被钉住了，好几种解释涌到脑海里，但没有一个是令人感到愉快的。他感觉自己的心脏在胸腔之中被捏紧了，冰冷的寒意抓紧了他。"哈利，"他更温和的说道。"是我。西弗勒斯。"想到那个男孩可能不认识他的教名，他补充道，"斯内普。是我，斯内普。快醒过来。你只是做了一个噩梦。"

哈利一下子就放松了，尽管他还是上气不接下气的喘息着，在黑暗的罩盖大床中惊愕的看着斯内普。"教授？"他犹豫的问。

斯内普的脸部抽搐了一下，当躺在他身边的人用"教授"这个称谓来称呼他的时候，他不确定自己会感到舒服。"是的。"他承认。

"对不起，"哈利咕哝道。"我不是故意要吵醒你的。"他看起来令人惊讶的脆弱，躺在那里尽全力的停止颤抖和尖叫，斯内普突然有种安慰他的冲动。

"没关系，"他告诉他。"我…"他叹口气，不确定该怎么提出这个问题。"有什么原因是你希望发现是你叔叔而不是我在你身边呢？"这可能不是最得体的询问这个问题的方式，但西弗勒斯从不做到真正的得体。

哈利疑惑的眨眨眼睛。"什么？"

"你在我把你弄醒的时候，叫我叔叔，"西弗勒斯解释道。"我想到了今天晚上早些时候，你提到的不同的虐待方式，有一些我忽视了。是不是你的叔叔…"

"不！"哈利震惊的大叫起来。"不！"他再一次强调。"他从来没有接触过像我一样的怪胎！"出乎西弗勒斯预料的是，这男孩的语气中充满了蔑视，他不确定这是针对他叔叔的还是针对男孩自己的。他猜想"怪胎"一词是他叔叔用来形容巫师的。

"那你为什么会认为我是他？"他温和地问。

"我会做恶梦，"哈利耸了耸肩。"一直做，每天晚上。我的惊叫声会吵醒他们。弗农姨父他会…"他停顿下来，眼睛看向别处，脸上的表情不可捉摸。

"弗农姨父会做些什么？"

"他会拿东西扔我，"哈利说。"从门口。让我醒过来。绝大多数是拖鞋。如果我想在一天里吃上点东西，我就不敢冒着把他们吵醒的风险睡觉。我通常在晚上用一个静音咒，但是我在暑假不允许使用魔法。"

斯内普的喉咙里好像吞了胆汁，在听到那个男孩尖叫着醒来的时候，不像是正常人一样安慰他而是拿鞋去丢他。"你是说你在格兰芬多塔晚上用静音咒，为了不吵醒你的朋友们？"他怀疑是不是有人知道这男孩一直在做噩梦—即使是他做好的朋友？听起来相当的格兰芬多—他的朋友们会乐意去安慰他吗？

他只是痛苦地点点头。"是的，我很抱歉。我猜我今晚上是忘记了。不会再发生了。"他向放在旁边的魔杖和眼镜伸出手。西弗勒斯握住了他的肩膀，拦住了他。

"如果我没有听到你的尖叫，我也不会把你弄醒的。"他说道。

他的话使哈利毫无防备，男孩对着他疑惑的眨眨眼睛。"为什么你会那么做？"

西弗勒斯盯着他。这男孩似乎真的很困惑自己为什么会帮助他。"因为有人在做恶梦的时候，你也会这么做的。"

男孩的疑惑并没有减少消失。"那你最好在触手可及的地方放好鞋子。我会让你整晚睡不着的。"

他克制自己想掐死这男孩的想法。"哈利·波特，我不会用鞋子来打你的！"他怒吼道，当男孩畏缩着远离他身边时他马上就后悔了。"我不是你的姨父，"他更温和地补充道。男孩没有动容，他的表情也没有改变，西弗勒斯突然想到，这个本该快乐，好运，容易轻信别人的格兰芬多一点也不快乐和好运，如果他能清楚地认清形势，也不会相信任何人。

西弗勒斯转向了他那边的床头柜，打开了其中一个抽屉，在里面寻找着什么。"你知道，和一个魔药大师结婚的有一个好处，"他温和的告诉这个男孩，让他的声音听起来随意一些。他发现了自己正寻找的，从抽屉里拿出一小玻璃瓶的蓝色液体。"无梦魔药！"他把药水瓶递给了男孩。

哈利盯着它看。"这是什么？"他没有从西弗勒斯手上拿走药水瓶。

西弗勒斯皱眉。"上个学年你在我的课上学到过，"他告诉男孩，无法掩饰自己对于这男孩对自己的课程一点也不感兴趣的愤慨。

"以前，在我无数次的呆在医疗翼之后吗？"哈利暴躁地问，尽管他还是从西弗勒斯手上夺过了瓶子，开始努力拨松盖子。

西弗勒斯的眉皱的更紧了。他想哈利一定是在伏地魔和食死徒的攻击下失去了大部分的课程。有趣的是，他以前从没那么想过；小波特还有很长的一段路要走。在他在场的好几次里，证明了波特的"才能"超出了他能容忍的范围。他猜想这就是格兰杰小姐出色的家教能力的佐证，那个男孩在他的OWLS考试上获得了一个能够忍受的分数。

当哈利在仔细的嗅闻魔药时，斯内普在一边静静地看着，眉毛皱在一起。那男孩有一双引人注目的漂亮眼睛—很遗憾的是它们总是被掩藏在那些可怕的镜片后面。"无梦魔药。"他说，尽管他的嗓音中有种疑惑。

"很好，波特，"西弗勒斯点了点头。"那一小瓶会帮助你度过剩下的没有一个梦境的夜晚。"

男孩的眼里闪烁着的希望让西弗勒斯的内心冒出了一种陌生的感觉—这几乎要灼伤他了。"你还有吗？"他犹豫地问。

再一次！他按耐着心中去抓住那个男孩的的冲动。看在上帝的份上他是一个魔药大师！尽管他没有说什么，但是他脸上的表情足以使波特理解到自己的话有多愚蠢。男孩满脸通红，，尴尬的视线下移—至少西弗勒斯看来是在尴尬。当那男孩开口，他意识到实际上他在害羞。

"我的意思是…我知道你有很多…也能做很多…..，我只是…"他停顿下来，西弗勒斯很震惊的意识到这男孩正在询问他是不是愿意和他一起_**分享**_那些魔药，假如他有很多的话。

"没关系，"男孩咕哝着，朝他抱歉的看了一眼。"谢谢你，"他补充道，很快的喝掉了魔药，然后迅速把空瓶子还给了他。鉴于这男孩拥有一件将近无价的隐形斗篷和在市场上最昂贵的扫把，西弗勒斯一直认为他已经得到了相当多的他想要的了。但是很显然，他甚至不能要求一瓶简单又需要至极的魔药。

"你需要多少我就有多少，"他轻声告诉他。"就像我说的，无限量的提供魔药。"

"谢谢，"男孩再一次说道，由于药剂的作用他已经很难再把眼睛睁开了。"我会回报你的，我发誓。"在西弗勒斯想告诉他这无需回报时，哈利已经睡的很熟了。

斯内普大吃一惊，他凝视着在静默中睡着的男孩。他不知道哈利 波特的生活连他想象的一半好都及不上。他对于别的讨厌的个体能够激起自己的情绪反应感到不舒服；更让他觉得不舒服的是自己关于男孩对他持有吸引力和魅力。那些想法并不合适，太过于触动他的心了，想到到明天早上，巫师界大部分人都会相信他在前天晚上强迫了魔法界年幼的无辜救世主。

他把哈利前额上的一缕头发轻轻地拂开。假如他们之间的谈话少之又少，那不是什么好事。但是如果他想把所有事情都塞到脑子里，当然没有更多空闲时间躺在床上谈天说地。而他也确定不想用任何鞋子去丢那男孩的同时，他也最好确保自己不用别的方法去接触他—当他意识到自己在用自己的手指轻轻的划过男孩的伤疤时，西弗勒斯愣住了。好像被烫到了一样，他一把抽回自己的手。

"真他妈该死！"压抑在呼吸之下嘶嘶道，他翻了个身，重新背对男孩。有时候他真憎恨他的生活。

刚黎明的时候他就起床了，他很高兴有借口能够离开这张床，也远离哈利波特了。他淋了个澡，很快的穿上了衣服，在衣柜前停住了脚步，思考着怎么处理昨天哈利留在起居室的行李。他讨厌和别人一起分享自己的空间，但是他相信现在也无能为力了。为他的伴侣提供一切所需是他的职责所在，他假设这也是一个理想的居所。

然而他无意和他分享自己的衣柜。抓起他的魔杖，将一个烛台移动到了第二个衣橱里。把行李漂浮进卧室，把它在一件大型家具面前安置下来。等着哈利去打开。

他很满意地回到办公室把他第一天上课要用到的资料都放在一起。这天他有一年级，三年级的基础魔药课，和倒霉的六七年级的高级魔药课，他不确定他要怎么处理有他伴侣在的一堂教学课。他猜想现在不再需要他食死徒的假象了—没有比今天早上会出版的消息更有说服力的了。比起任何他能想到，和哈利 波特结婚这个行为就是在大声的宣告自己忠诚的所属。当然，这就意味着他不用必须再偏袒马尔福一类的学生了。

但是他实在是太喜欢给格兰芬多扣分了！

当然，他也不会允许自己对哈利有点特别待遇的—无论他是不是他的伴侣。他仍旧是他的学生，公平起见，在课堂里的时候必须和他保持师生关系。除了在他的OWLS考试做的不错以外—虽然他个人觉得去年的评判要求过于宽松，这个男孩在他的的课上表现得很糟糕。但是如果波特不振作起来，他将不能通过NEWTS考试。西弗勒斯无法想象身为一个魔药大师的伴侣的人竟然没有通过魔药NEWTS考试，没有什么比这个更羞耻了。

他大约花了半个小时来整理他第一堂课的教案，在此之前，他返回了卧室去取前几晚落在那里的新班级的名单。当他在走过公共休息室的时候注意到哈利·波特埋头于壁炉旁的一些东西。哈利没有抬头，西弗勒斯也没有向他问安。

名单在他的床头柜上，当他把它从抽屉地步抽出来的时注意到床已经被叠好了。他停顿了一下，眉头皱了皱。家养小精灵是不会这么早就来的。

他瞥了一眼新衣柜；储衣柜不见了，毫无疑问是被打开过又收好了。他还发现通向他自己的储衣柜的门紧紧地关闭着—他确实把其中一扇门微微的打开着。穿过门扉，他猛地一拉储衣柜的把手向里瞧。昨天晚上他穿的睡衣—他很确定那是被他丢在靠近浴室门的那张椅子的椅背上，现在被整整齐齐的叠着放在了洗衣篮里。不是家养小精灵—他们会直接连同篮子一起带走的。

他的脑海里升起一股怀疑并快速的朝浴室走去。本该有些毛巾放在地板上或在搭在浴缸边上。他知道今天早上他把用的刮胡刀放在了洗脸槽的边缘上。但是浴室现在一尘不染，一点也没有他有用过的痕迹—同样也没有哈利用过的痕迹。

他转过身子又回到了卧室，停在门口看着哈利。那男孩什么都没发现，他正在煮咖啡，在壁炉边上为西弗勒斯整理着盘子。除非西弗勒斯太不善于观察，不然他就会知道哈利像其他学生一样，在早上的时候更喜好牛奶而不是咖啡。而且盘子里只有一个杯子，哈利也不准备再增加一个。西弗勒斯也注意到昨天晚上他脱掉后扔在沙发背上的长袍也不见了，毫无疑问是在储衣柜里被挂了起来或是和别的一起放在了洗衣篮里。

几件事情在他脑海里一闪而过。假设德思礼一家让这个男孩挨饿，揍打他，监禁他，还有什么能够阻止他像一个家养小精灵一样工作呢？从没像现在这样后悔过昨天晚上对哈利吼叫，让他睡在壁橱里的这样愚蠢的话语。他很真诚的道过歉了，但是显然，伤害已经造成了—哈利并没指望能有什么和先前不一样的新生活。毫无疑问，他的行为仅仅只是他保证过自己做的。

西弗勒斯所感到的愤怒也使他自己很震惊。这是把他和德思礼一家画上了等号，他和邓布利多竟然从一开始就把这男孩放在了那样的环境了！"波特先生！"

哈利吓了一大跳，险些跳起来，西弗勒斯不得不闭上嘴才能抑制住立刻跳进他脑子里的谩骂。他不想对那个男孩发火，不想把怒火发泄在他身上。哈利盯着他，他发现他对于从男孩眼里看出的轻蔑感到了安心。

"波特先生，"他更冷静地说，强迫控制下自己的情绪。"你现在是我的伴侣，就好像这是你的家一样。你不是我的奴隶，也不是我的仆人，我不希望也不要求你帮我清理一切。"他看向男孩手里的托盘，向他走了几步。"我也不希望你等候着以任何方式来为我服务。我为了这些善意的举动要感谢你，但这不是必需的。你明白吗？"

哈利什么都没说，只是站在那里看着他，好像忘记了他手里的东西。他眼里的轻蔑却没有消失，出乎西弗勒斯的意料，他向前走了几步，小心的把咖啡放到托盘里，把奶精和糖放在了沙发前的桌子上。然后又站回了原位，静静地看着他，嘴抿在一起，绿眼睛闪烁着挑衅的光芒。西弗勒斯花了一点时间才意识到究竟这男孩在等待着什么。

西弗勒斯犹豫的走上前去，拿起那杯咖啡。"谢谢你。"他坚定地说。

哈利的眼睛里有什么在闪闪发光，或许是惊讶，他不十分确定那是什么。"不客气。"他也坚定地说。

和谐的气氛使他们都放松下来。

"我要吃早餐。"哈利宣布道。

西弗勒斯只是点了点头，看着男孩走出了自己的角落。他咪了点咖啡马上摇了摇头。有一件事情是能够肯定的，和哈利 波特生活在一起肯定不会乏味。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Facing The World

第四章—面对这世界

哈利逃出地窖时祈祷着在去礼堂的路上不要让他碰上任何一个斯莱特林。他毫不怀疑开学的第一天大部分学生都处在生龙活虎，活蹦乱跳的状态上。大多数人都兴奋地睡不着觉。他并不是真心期待着去面对他的朋友们，也不确定怎样的反应是他能够指望的。有太多的变数存在了。他仍旧不能面对他已经结婚的事实。再加上，和一个男人结婚也足够使他头晕目眩的了—尽管赫敏保证巫师世界没有共享到典型的麻瓜偏见论之类的。但是，加上这个男人在某种程度上是大家都最讨厌的魔药学教授，西弗勒斯斯内普—他宁愿遭遇自己被发现在违反规定之类的事。

就像他所猜测的，大礼堂里挤满了学生，当他走向格兰芬多长桌时，大多数人都回过头盯着他看，轻声的耳语声也跟随着他。他感觉他的脸在变烫，右手上小小的金指环突然变得像一个巨大的锁链一样。

罗恩和赫敏正等着他，他走近时他们两个跳起来迎接他。罗恩捉住他的手臂，把他拉向一个座位，赫敏为这两个小伙子腾给出空间。他为他们的考虑感到很感激，相比较之下，来自西莫，迪恩和纳威的目光几乎难以忍受。特别是纳威的。这男孩看起来好像要爆炸了。

你没事吧，哈利？"罗恩问得很快，向别人投去了怒视的目光。

"很好。"哈利告诉他。西莫和迪恩正盯着他手上的戒指。他也意识到在他同一侧的七年级和另一侧的五年级也正凝视着它。几份《预言家日报》正在桌上传阅着；每当有人拿到一份，他们就会立马不可置信的抬头看向哈利。金妮韦斯莱看上去好像快哭出来了。哈利在他的座位上不舒服地扭动着。

"你还好吧？"赫敏对他轻轻说道。

"很好。"他又说了一遍。

赫敏和罗恩交换了一个古怪的视线。"不！"他尖叫道。哈利不可置信的看着罗恩，不安地看到罗恩因为他的回答而放松下来。"你不会真的以为….."

"不要相信那个油腻腻的混蛋，"罗恩指出。"不要寄任何希望于他。"

西莫抓住了传阅过去的一份《预言家日报》，在哈利面前拍了拍那份报纸。"这是真的吗？"他问道。

哈利向下凝视着报纸的版头。鲜红的字母在突出的位置上刊载着。"世纪社会政变！西弗勒斯斯内普与活下来的男孩成婚！"

哈利的眼睛瞪大了。这完全不是他所指望的报道—他本以为会暗示各种各样关于他私生活以及和他现任教授的私通之类的令人讨厌的东西。但是巫师社会再一次震惊了他。这篇报道集中于西弗勒斯斯内普似乎已经完成了某项庄严的社会性重大成就似的。报道提到了由于过去西弗勒斯斯内普和他父亲奥克塔维厄斯 斯内普（Octavius Snape）与黑巫师有关的谣言，他的家族名声并因此被玷污。借由和哈利波特结婚，西弗勒斯斯内普做了所有人没有期望过的事情，洗刷了他的家族名声并使巫师界最古老的的家族回到了它本应受人尊敬的地位，因为很明显，无论是哈利波特还是校长邓布利多（怀疑是他安排了这桩婚姻）都不会同意这样的通婚， 假如那些关于他是食死徒的传言是真实的话。

报道随后揭示了其他位于高位的巫师家族对这件事的各种反应，他们中的一些是怎么寻找最好的方式来证明自己的忠诚，以避免魔法部来审查围绕着他们自身的谣言。最终，报道引用了几个哈利从没见过的魔法部长的候选者对于他们自己参与安排这次幸福联姻的解释。

一点也没有提及他们的性别以及年龄差异。哈利难以置信的瞥了一眼赫敏。"告诉过你了。"她耸了耸肩。

"这是真的吗？"西莫又问了一遍。

哈利交还报纸时点了点头；他手上的戒指在晨光中闪烁。纳威惊讶地倒抽一口气。"哈利！"他使劲摇着他的脑袋。"你为什么不告诉我们？"

"告诉你们什么？"

"你正安排着和斯内普结婚！"西莫惊叫起来。"这不是因为我昨天说的关于他钱的原因，是吗？告诉我不是那样的？"

"当然不是！"哈利几乎要为这个想法呛到了。

"但是斯内普，哈利！"纳威大叫道。"斯内普教授！你怎么能忍受？"

哈利也确实不知道怎么回答。

"上帝，哈利，"迪恩战栗道。"我能理解安排一个好质量婚姻的必要性，但是你是最不需要做这些事的人。更何况是和斯内普！"

哈利再一次感到巫师社会的一些东西是他所不理解的。他转向赫敏希望得到一些解释。但是她看上去在沉思。"年长的家族成员为他们的孩子安排婚姻不是不正常的，"她解释道。"这么做通常会提高一个家族的财富或是社会地位。正如你所看到的，对于斯内普而言，这是一个辉煌的举措并借此提高他的家族地位，但是你不需要提高你的社会地位。不会有人比你更加出名了。"

"所以每个人都以为我是为了他的钱嫁给他的吗？"哈利不敢相信地问。

她点点她的头。"我恐怕是这样的。很明显，你和他结婚不是为了爱情。也不是为了性欲。"她在周密考虑后又加上了一句。"甚至不是出于某种喜爱或是有那么些冷漠与不在乎。"

纳威因为这个想法嘘嘘不已。"噢，老天！可怜的哈利！和那个可怕的，可怕的怪物结了婚！"

"纳威！"哈利嘶嘶道。"别这样！"

西莫轻轻的拍了下纳威的背部。"是的，纳威，你现在侮辱的是哈利的伴侣。"

纳威的脸部痛苦的扭曲起来，他的视线穿过桌子惊恐地盯着哈利。

"我不是那个意思！"哈利快速地说。"我只是…..哦该死！"他看向罗恩。"你不对他们说些什么吗？"

罗恩只是不好意思地耸了耸肩。"我不是很清楚我要说些什么。"

哈利叹了口气。他认为了解太多福吉那个扭曲计划的细节对谁都没有什么益处，但是他也不想被其他的格兰芬多们认为他和斯内普结婚是因为他的钱。或是斯内普给他设下圈套只为从他那儿得到名声。"是为了我的安全考虑，"他告诉他们。"因为伏地魔。"说出来的名字引起了众人恐惧的颤抖。"因为那个连名字都不能提的人，"他改正道。"而斯内普却能保护我。"

西莫向他们靠的更近了。"哈利，你确定你能信任他吗？我的意思是肯定有比斯内普更好的人选存在。很可能他是一个食死徒。他和卢修斯马尔福的关系很好，尽管魔法部说那个男人只是中了夺魂咒！"

哈利皱皱眉头。那真是说来话长了—他确实是不喜欢这个人，但是他相信他。并且钦佩他的勇气。斯内普冒着比任何人都多的生命危险监视着佛地魔，只是为了确保他们的安全，这感激都是他所应得的。他几乎能理解为什么那个男人会从折磨他的名气中获得那么巨大的喜悦。

"是的，我确定，"哈利坚持道。"你们谁都不知道这件事，但是他在过去的五年里反复救过我的命。"

"斯内普！"纳威和迪恩异口同声的叫道。"但是哈利，他恨你！"

哈利不知道该怎么回答他们。他们是对的。斯内普确实恨他。"哦，很多人都恨我，"他指出。"那并不代表他们就是邪恶的。"

"是的，确实是。"西莫同意。

"哦，不是说斯内普，"哈利坚持道。"邓布利多信任他。"

这话看起来有点作用但是他们脸上同情的神色一点也没有消失。 "老天，哈利，"迪恩战栗起来。"我无法想象你是怎么忍受的。和那个….和那个混蛋生活在一起！"

"对于打破宵禁令来说意味着太多了，"西莫提出了自己的看法。"他会马上抓住你的。"

"像一个永久性的禁闭。"纳威大声说道。

"够了！"赫敏大声告诉他们所有人。"你们现在在谈论的还是哈利的生活。你们怎么能这么觉得？"

"太可怕了！"他们不谋而合地说道。"那就是重点！"

哈利只是叹口气。这将会是一个漫长的一年。

在那之后，这个问题远没有结束，剩下的格兰芬多们想要获得自己的答案，甚至一些劳文克拉和赫奇帕奇也加入了他们，想知道到底发生了什么事。只有斯莱特林们和他们保持着距离，尽管他们从礼堂另一头扔来的眼刀子令人不寒而栗。但是当哈利被无穷无尽的问题和窃窃私语搞得快窒息时，斯内普走进礼堂时却没有收到任何的"热烈欢迎"。沉寂紧跟着他，每一双眼睛都转向他好像要在他身上寻找一些不一样的，一些他们错过的，却令活下来的男孩想要嫁给他的东西。

他在主餐位上坐了下来，向其他的教职工点了点头，随后把他大部分的的注视投掷在全体学生的身上。像往常一样，每个人都挪开了目光，迅速的恢复到了猜测私语的状态。

哈利瞥了一眼斯内普，很焦虑地注意到那个男人正在阅读《预言家日报》的头版报道。根据他黑色眼眸中愤怒的炽热，哈利能猜测他没有丝毫的喜悦。他想不出什么原因会使斯内普这么愤怒—看上去每个人都认为他应该像是欣闻着玫瑰花一样心情舒爽。哈利在另一方面被描述成一个像只关心金钱的雇佣兵。他一点也不期待今天剩下的时间了。

问题从未停止过，哈利不得不一遍又一遍的回答同样的问题。尽管他们有相同的感情，但是他渐渐对不停向他表现出的同情感到了厌倦。事实上，就算他再怎么不喜欢斯内普，也没别的地方像德思礼一家那样糟糕。如果他相信的话，斯内普并不打算揍他或是让他挨饿，也不让他等着去侍奉他。而且，实际上他在早上为了那杯咖啡感谢过哈利，这太出乎哈利的预料了。但是他还是在为魔药课担心着。他在那课上一直做的很差，尽管他是真的不知道原因。他努力地试过了。但是看上去好像没什么用。斯内普对他的不满是众所周知的。再加上他们和斯莱特林有双重魔药课，哈利非常担心这个。如果不是赫敏私下辅导的话，他去年也不会通过他的OWLS魔药测试。

直到魔药课开始—这天的最后两节课，哈利已经精疲力竭了，并准备着朝第一个再对他多说些什么的人炸掉坩埚。幸运的是，大多数的格兰芬多很明显地认清了这个事实—再加上，他们也痛恨魔药学。然而这次，哈利不得不忍受来自斯莱特林那边的窃笑声和狡诈的目光。他想知道斯内普是怎么成功度过这天而没有杀掉任何一个人的。

他根据男人冲进教室，黑袍围着他尽情打转的模样猜测情况不是很妙。他的脸部僵硬的好像是花岗岩雕刻成的一样，房间里的每一个人都立刻陷入了沉默，斯莱特林也包括在内。

"我们在此为你们的NEWTS考试做准备而学习高级魔药。这就意味着今年大部分的药剂都是不稳定的。"斯内普在死寂中大声宣布道。"鉴于你们有些人词汇量的缺乏，这句话的意思就是即使没有爆炸你们也时刻身处在危险和不稳定之中。"最后那句话是直直地向着格兰芬多说的。"我所希望的是你们始终如一的注意力和时刻对细节的关注。我会让死亡人数下降到最小值，所以如果让我发现任何一个学生…**任何一个学生**！"他恶狠狠地瞪了一眼斯莱特林那边。他们惊讶地缩了回去。"做了任何我认为是打闹嬉戏的，或仅仅只是偷懒放松警惕的事，你们就会自动成为自愿者来测试一年级学生的魔药效用！"威胁足够恐怖了，因为他们都记起了在他们一年级时创造的可怕灾难。房间里的每一个人都不舒服地扭动着。"你们会在你们的桌子上发现一个装满了高浓度有毒物品的箱子。拿出你们的卷轴把它们都识别出来！"

哈利和罗恩搭档，两人开始整理箱子里的物品。在他们把自己毒死前赫敏已经把最危险的的药品鉴别出来了。斯内普说那些物品是有剧毒的并不是在开玩笑；箱子里的很多药剂仅仅只是接触就会中毒。哈利注意到斯内普花了大半节课的时间拿着一个没有标签的瓶子在走来走去—万能解毒剂—哈利猜测。

在斯莱特林们最终决定采取些行动时，他几乎就要平平安安没有一点灾难的度过整节课了。当斯内普被迪恩托马斯转移注意力时，帕西帕金森举起铁钳夹着一个东西扔进了哈利的坩埚里。药剂"啵"的一声掉落在哈利和罗恩的桌子上，无论是什么都是相当危险的，他们只能急忙躲避开。哈利的椅子很大声的倒下来。

"波特先生！"斯内普喊道。斯内普向哈利走来时，他僵住了。"有什么原因是使你将火龙叶放在你的桌面上而就此无视我告诉你们不要把它们从保护箱中移出来的忠告的？"

火龙叶。哈利畏缩了—假如他或罗恩被扔到的话，他们的皮肤就会起水泡。他和斯内普争论了一会儿说是帕金森扔的，但是很明显他并不相信。斯内普永远不会站在格兰芬多的立场上和他的斯莱特林敌对。"不，先生。"他平静地说。

斯内普的眼里冒着怒火。"格兰芬多扣十分，波特。"斯内普厉声说。"把这些乱七八糟的都弄干净！"

斯莱特林们脸上胜利的表情几乎成功地想让哈利把火龙叶扔回他们身上，即使斯内普正看着。但是他最不希望的就是格兰芬多再被扣更多的分数。这还是开学的第一天，可他已经失去学院分了。

罗恩帮着哈利清理桌子上的火龙叶时，向往回走的斯内普投掷了一个不可置信的的轻视目光。"多么为家庭忠诚着想。"罗恩悄悄嘟囔着。

"你在指望什么？"哈利轻声轻语地问。

"不十分准确，"红脑袋承认道，"最起码他没有关你禁闭。见鬼的！从你的伴侣那儿得到禁闭。好像你和他相处的时间还不够多似的。"

当他们把混乱清理干净时这堂课也结束了，斯内普宣布下课，顺便结束了他们一天的课程。但是哈利发现斯莱特林们正在外面的走廊里等候着他，他们脸上恶毒的神情让他的胃扭曲起来。

"格兰芬多扣十分。"马尔福取笑道。"你绝不会赢的，难道不是吗，波特？就算你和老师勾搭上了也还是失去了学院分，你一定感觉不好受。"

斯莱特林们暗讽的言语成了压垮哈利的最后一根稻草。哈利甚至没有拔出他的魔杖。仅仅只是尽他全力地狠狠在德拉科鼻子上揍了一拳，并使他的下巴发出了"嘎嘎"的断裂声，在其他人的屁股上用力的踩了几脚。斯莱特林们的怒吼声和格兰芬多们欢乐的尖叫声，伴随着在走廊两旁对峙的两组人马纷纷抽出魔杖后结束了。德拉科显得有点惊慌失措，在地面上瞪着哈利，看上去好像无法相信哈利竟然一拳就把他打倒了。但是还没来得及扔出一个魔咒，西弗勒斯斯内普的身影就已经投掷在了他们身上，每个人都僵在原地不敢动弹。"波特！"斯内普怒吼道。"你刚刚揍了马尔福先生？"

鉴于哈利的双手仍旧紧握成拳，他认为这显而易见发生了什么事。但当他看到斯内普眼里的怒火后他退缩了。"是的，先生。"他紧张地承认道。

"为什么？"

哈利面红耳赤。他该死的没办法再重复一遍德拉科说过的，那儿每个人都听到了，当然也包括马尔福。那个斯莱特林抓住了他的脚，他的眼睛好像在说些什么似的毫不畏惧地盯着哈利。尽管他的嘴唇在流血，他还是得意地笑了。

"没有理由，先生。"哈利咬紧他的牙根低声说。所有人都安静下来看向斯内普。那个男人的表情难以捉摸。

"今晚禁闭，波特先生。"他的嗓音极度寒冷。"你们所有人给我消失，现在！"话音刚落他就转身进了教室。

斯莱特林立刻相互窃笑起来，格兰芬多们怒视着他们。

"扣分和禁闭！"马尔福取笑道。"不要担心，波特。或许你可以用身体交易来取消禁闭！我猜想你或许喜欢跪着来干。"

如果没有斯内普突然从教室里冲出来，紧抓着马尔福的脖子，把那个年轻人用力甩上了走廊的石壁上的话，哈利几乎又要揍上去了。斯内普的眼睛充斥着炽热的怒火。"马尔福先生！如果让我听到你像这次一样再侮辱我的伴侣的话，我就会把你逐出这个学校并亲手让你把那些胡言乱语给咽回去！你明白了？"

马尔福的脸变得苍白无比，他的眼睛惊恐的瞪大了。快速地点点头，他试图在掐着他喉咙的拳头之下说出些什么。满意于无论什么他所尖叫出声的答案，斯内普推开了他，把他重新甩回了地面。其他的斯莱特林们震惊着僵硬地站在那里，苍白着脸孔好像他们从不认识斯内普一样。格兰芬多们同样震惊地盯着他，表情很讶异。斯内普回以他最恶毒的瞪视。

"离开，**现在**！"

他们都逃走了—斯莱特林们逃往一个方向，格兰芬多逃往相反方向。

其他的格兰芬多们被罗恩和赫敏推囊着前进，哈利被冲击的说不出话来。他简直不敢相信刚刚发生了什么！斯内普攻击马尔福不是为了维护他的生命而是为了他的荣耀！那个男人的话响彻他的脑海。我的伴侣。也许亚瑟韦斯莱是正确的，他说斯内普会是个合适来保护他的人选。

在哈利意识到之前他就已经坐在格兰芬多的公共休息室里了，直到再也不住在那里才记起来。别的格兰芬多们忙着告诉其他学生刚才发生的事。哈利觉得到了晚饭时间整个城堡都会知道了。

"我简直不敢相信刚刚发生的！"西莫大叫起来。"噢，老天啊！你看到马尔福的脸了吗？"

"我不相信斯内普竟然维护了你！"纳威喊道，盯着哈利的神色看上去像是一种陌生的敬畏。"他以前可从没维护过谁！"

罗恩显得和哈利一样无话可说。而另一方面，赫敏看上去既不震惊也不讶异。"噢，你们在指望些什么？"她问所有人。"尽管看上去很奇怪，但是事实上他们是结婚了。任何人对哈利的侮辱都是对斯内普家族的侮辱。如果他想要维持他的好名声，他必须去维护哈利的清誉。他们两个现在绑在一起了。"

"我知道，"西莫同意。"我只是没想到斯内普会那么做。或有什么是他在意的。他以前可从没关心过任何一个人。斯莱特林头子维护了一个格兰芬多！"他摇了摇头。"这太难以置信了。"

"梅林，那混蛋有两下子！"迪恩欢快地说。"我觉得马尔福反倒偷吃不成蚀把米！"

"奇怪的是，"罗恩同意道，"你知道他要做那些事吗，哈利？"

哈利怀疑地盯着他的朋友。"我怎么会知道？那个男人只给了我禁闭！为什么我会指望他来维护我的声誉？"

"哦，多么奇怪？"西莫大叫起来。"从你那儿扣了分，给了你禁闭然后又威胁要把马尔福说的和过去五年无异的垃圾话塞回他嘴里！"

"我的生活就像一个杂耍马戏团。"哈利赞同道。

"你认为他会关你禁闭？"迪恩问道。

哈利双眼震惊地瞪大了，他怒视着他多年的同学。在这天里，格兰芬多，劳文克拉和赫奇帕奇都尽力去避免谈论哈利所恐惧的性暗示；在听到马尔福的话之后现在又听到这些冲击实在太大了。

迪恩的双眼惊讶的睁大了，他举起双手做防守状。"我不是那个意思！"他尖叫道。"我发誓！我只是说从伴侣那儿得到禁闭实在是太奇怪了。公共生活和私人生活的界限有点模糊了。"

哈利向后仰坐在他的椅子里，深深的舒缓一口气。"我猜想不给我禁闭的话也会模糊那个界限的。"他瞥了眼赫敏。"我不认为那里有一本关于这个的规范书？麦格似乎表明过和学生结婚有一定的风俗，这表明以前也发生过相同的事。"

"这不寻常，"赫敏告诉他。"但是既然发生了—大多数的婚姻都是在两个学生之间的。而不是学生和教师之间。不过，还有类似于这样的包办婚姻。但是我怀疑有一些规范书之类的存在。你要明白你们之间的矛盾。"

"噢，这不像是要控告斯内普偏心。"罗恩告诉他们。

"如果我通过了我现在上的魔药课程，那就够幸运了，"哈利同意道。他突然笑出来。"能想象《预言家日报》有趣的头版吗？**活下来的男孩，霍格沃茨魔药学教授的伴侣，魔药测试不及格！**"

赫敏在一旁闷哼了一声。"我相信你不会魔药不及格的，哈利，"她告诉他。"我不会让你不及格的。不管怎么样，我相信斯内普也不会。没有什么比避免这种头条更重要的了。"

公共休息室的门突然打开了，麦格探进了她的脑袋。"波特先生，我能和你谈会儿吗。"

"当然，教授，"哈利快速地说，给了他的朋友们一个好奇的眼神。他跟着麦格走到了走廊里，向下转到了格兰芬多塔楼底层麦格的私人办公室里。刚进办公室，她就示意哈利在办公桌前坐下来。

"哈利，"她说道。"在教职员回顾时，我注意到你不止丢了格兰芬多的学院分，更是得到了一个禁闭。就在开学的第一天。"她指了指墙上的自动记录格兰芬多学院分的板，那板能自发地记录和总结分数。哈利看见他的名字用黑体字被写在两个地方。

"是的，夫人，"他叹了口气。"对不起，我…"

"哈利，"她打断他。"我担心的不是扣分或是禁闭。毫无疑问，很多其他人和你一样在整个学年里都会被扣分或是关禁闭。我在意的是被斯内普教授扣掉的过失分。"

哈利点了点头。很显然，她认为这不是不正常的。没有人会比斯内普教授扣更多的格兰芬多的学院分了。

麦格叹了口气。"哈利，你还没意识到西弗勒斯目前正处于怎样一个艰难的立场上吗？你是他的伴侣。不管你是不是被迫加入这场婚姻的，它仍然具有法律约束力。你做的每件事都会体现在他身上。对他而言，不得不变成扣你的分或是关你禁闭的那个人，都是对他压力很大的。我知道对你而言这情况很陌生，但是在在校期间和你保持师生关系的职责整个压在他肩上，因为他是专业领域的权威。但是这也并不意味你不用承担相等的责任去帮助他维持得体的举止。他不能冒险被指责有偏见或是依靠群带关系，毫无疑问他会用他寻常的方式处理掉一些；但是如果你把他推向另一个极端是极度的不公平的。"

哈利听着感到他的脸涨红了。实际上他没想到斯内普必须和他保持师生关系是件多么古怪的事。对他而言，比起嫁给一个三十六岁的老师，娶一个十六岁的学生才是件很奇怪的事。"我很抱歉，教授，"他道歉道。

"只是有一些情况超出了我的控制。"如果斯莱特林们联合起来并决定干点什么让他陷入困境，他所能做的事就不多了。他们有很多年的实践经验，而斯内普也知道。

"我知道，是另一些学生使情况变得很尴尬，"麦格简洁地赞同。"我只是建议你尽你全力使西弗勒斯没有任何理由来挑剔你的言行。"

"是的，夫人。"哈利点点头表示同意。

"为了确保没有一丝的不恰当，任何你从斯内普教授那儿得到的禁闭都在我这儿执行。"年长的女性脸颊上漫上了一些微弱的粉红色，哈利怀疑她听说了一些马尔福的话。他想知道这事是怎么流传的这么迅速的。

"这是您的想法吗？"他好奇地问。

但是麦格摇了摇头。"不，就在几分钟之前我和西弗勒斯谈过了。这是他的主意。看起来他很在意无意中听到的一些无耻谣言。"

哈利只能涨红了脸，不确定到底是什么导致了眼下这种情况。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Dark Marks

第五章—黑魔标记

斯内普并没有吃晚餐，哈利情不自禁地想知道他是不是在恼怒他今天一天的言行。他以为能在晚上找到答案，因为现在到处都是方法能够见到他。晚饭之后，他去麦格的办公室服务他的禁闭。让他惊讶的是，她仅仅只是建议他去完成课堂上布置好的作业。鉴于麦格那儿的禁闭从不像斯内普或是费尔奇那儿的那样恐怖—但是她通常也会布置一些不愉快的任务交给学生完成。禁闭进行到一半时，麦格教授给哈利端了一盘甜点，他开始怀疑那女人事实上可能对他怀有歉意。但是无论是否是由于马尔福的冷酷无情所导致的禁闭，还是一些更深入的，和她所探听到的关于德思礼一家的情况，他不知道。也不确定他是不是喜欢这个想法。他活着的十六年中没人对他感到过抱歉—现在也不需要。

一小时候后，她温和地对哈利道了句晚安就让他走了。相反于哈利拼命想去的格兰芬多公休室，他爬上了通往地窖的漫长楼梯。沿着昨天晚上走的那条路，他很快发现自己站在了斯莱特林的肖像画和一条巨大银蛇前面。两者都在对他微笑，并以一种令人惊讶的礼貌方式点着头打量他。"西佛勒斯的新伴侣，"那条蛇用蛇语向萨拉扎说道。哈利脸红了。

"可惜他是一个格兰芬多。"萨拉扎也用蛇语回答道。

"就算是个格兰芬多也没什么。"哈利回答他们，也用了蛇语。一人一蛇都惊呆了，随后欢乐地大笑起来。

"这太有趣了！"萨拉扎说道。"比我所能想到的婚姻更绝妙。愿你们能永远生活在一起！"

哈利的脸又一次的红了。""Eldorado，"他说出通关密语，画像滑了开来，让哈利进入了魔药大师的私人房间。

走到房间里，他瞧见斯内普正坐在壁炉边，不在阅读也不在喝酒，仅是不可捉摸地盯着炉子里的火苗。哈利犹豫不决地走向他，完全不确定他会得到怎样的对待。"教授？"他轻轻问。

斯内普没有回答他。尽管扣分和禁闭都不是他的错，但哈利还是觉得他应该去道歉。"我很抱歉今天发生的一切。"他轻声细语道。

"那么，老实说，你究竟在为什么道歉？"斯内普用一种低沉的，静寂的声线回答。他没有从火焰上移开视线，表情也没有任何变化，这些都搞的哈利很紧张。"为了整个巫师世界似乎都认为我仅仅只是为了一个好名声而娶了他们的小英雄，还是你也只是为了我的钱而答应这可怕命运的事实吗？或是你在为这一整天我们都在经历的无穷无尽的疑问和猜测道歉？还是来自格兰芬多的厌恶蔑视和斯莱特林隐晦的性暗示？或许你愿意为我在教职工间从往死里威胁我的西里斯布莱克那儿收到的吼叫信道歉？这样之后你认为我还会多么注视你的不当行为吗？"

好极了，斯内普这天确实过的比他更糟。"事实上，我只是想为扣分和禁闭道歉。"哈利怯怯地承认。

斯内普僵硬的脸上泄漏了些许情绪变动，那男人给了他一个不可琢磨的目光。"噢，"他说道，然后耸了耸肩。"处于这种可怕的局面中，扣格兰芬多的分和看到一个嘴角破碎的马尔福是我一天之中难得能享受到的美好时刻。"

情不自禁的，哈利笑了。"这就能解释为什么我需要为这些道歉了。"

在一瞬间，他几乎认为斯内普要大笑出来了。"我很肯定。"他干巴巴地同意道。斯内普突然抓住他的左前臂蜷在一起，上气不接下气地诅咒着些什么。

哈利皱眉，向前走了点。"怎么了？"他问道。

"没什么。"斯内普在咬紧的齿根之间吐出几个单词。但是此刻哈利瞧见了他的退缩，他注意到他看起来精疲力竭，皮肤比平常更苍白了。

"是伏地魔，是吗？"哈利说。"他在召唤你！"

"没你什么事，波特先生。"斯内普提醒他，双眼紧闭，嘴唇还在痛苦地颤抖。他紧紧抓着左前臂的指关节隐隐泛白就好像要把隐藏在袍子底下的标记挖掉一样。

"还要持续多长时间？"哈利问。他知道要是黑魔王的召唤被无视掉的话黑魔标记就会逐步增长它的疼痛程度。他已经不用费心就能知道斯内普到底是为了什么而不打算回应召唤了。伏地魔要用这个折磨他多久—会有多痛？

"不关你的事，波特。"斯内普告诉他。哈利能看着那个男人正挣扎着在忍受他必须经历的痛苦。

"事实上，这正和我有关。"哈利告诉他，下了个决心，在那个男人面前跪了下来。斯内普紧闭着双眼，直到哈利接触到他的手臂他才意识到他做了什么，哈利将他的长袍袖子往上卷到能看到黑魔标记的地方。那标记好像黑夜一般浓重，它周围的皮肤红烫着肿了起来。

"你在做什么？"斯内普对着哈利怒目而视地问道。

"这是我的错。"哈利告诉他。

斯内普从他那儿夺回了自己的手臂。"这不是你的错，波特！"

"如果不是因为我这就不会发生！"哈利大叫着回答他。

"非常正确！"斯内普咆哮道。"至少代替了我被其他的食死徒玩弄以及忍受钻心扼骨的疼痛，仅仅只是因为伏地魔很无聊又找不到麻瓜去折磨。"

"如果你不打算激怒我就闭上你的嘴！"哈利朝他吼道，心里的愤怒在沸腾。"我看过他做的事，记得吗？现在该死的回答我刚才的问题！这状况会持续多长时间？"

"别用那种语气和我说话！"斯内普向他怒骂。

哈利再也无法控制自己的情绪，他暴跳起来，狠狠地踢了脚斯内普坐着的扶手椅。"我讨厌你！"

"很好！"斯内普大吼着回敬道，随后他再次握紧了黑魔标记的左手，也咽下了压抑着的痛苦呻吟。

尽管他还是火冒三丈，但是斯内普痛苦的样子使哈利心中的某些东西变了质，他也不忍再看下去。坚决地挥动了他的魔杖，把多比召唤进了这间屋子。

"多比，请校长到这儿来，"他告诉小精灵。"跟他说他需要立刻过来。"

"是的，哈利波特，我马上就去！"多比向他保证，然后就消失了。

"你该死的在做什么？"斯内普痛苦地问。

哈利没有回答。相反，他只是站了回去，等待着，看着斯内普紧紧闭着他的双眼，他的指甲挖入手臂中来试图阻止从标记上蔓延开的疼痛。哈利感到很陌生，整个情景似乎很不真实。不多久之后，他看到壁炉里的火苗由于飞路粉的混合改变了颜色。邓布利多从壁炉里走了出来。

"哈利，出了什么事？"老人担忧地问。哈利仅仅只是无声地指了指斯内普。邓布利多只是看了一眼就明白了全部情况。

"西佛勒斯，这会持续多久？"老人问，他的声音非常坚定。

"几小时。"斯内普毫不迟疑的回答道。

"跟我来，"邓布利多命令道，伸出手帮那男人站起来。"我有个主意，或许会有些帮助。"

斯内普没有抗议走出了房间，哈利跟着他们走到了门口。邓布利多对他和睦地笑了下。"呆在这儿，哈利。"他说。"我们一下子就回来了。你可能应该去睡了。"

听到让他不要跟着的话，哈利站在后面看着他们离开了房间。一下子，他在斯内普的房间里就变成孤单一人了。那男人不在，他感到一种陌生的空虚感。

不知道自己到底是怎么了，哈利在屋子里四处游荡，脑子完全不在他看的地方。走到卧室里，他注意到一封信正躺在他那边的床头柜上。尽管很好奇为什么它不直接在大礼堂时就送到他手上，他还是把它拿了起来，立马就认出了信封上属于小天狼星的笔迹。他怀疑这是和给斯内普的吼叫信一起寄过来的。

迫不及待地撕开了封壳，他读着教父写给他的信。

亲爱的哈利，

邓布利多告诉了我昨天晚上发生的事—而不是今早上报纸上虚构的那些。我很遗憾竟然发生了这种事。我简直不能表达我的悔恨，我除了不能陪伴在你身边之外，我竟然都没有阻止德思礼一家对你的所作所为。我知道他们待你不好，但是我从没想过会这么糟糕。如果可以的话，我就会从你刚出生的第一个夏季开始不顾一切法律风险把你带在身边。至少我会把你送去和莱姆斯一起生活。如果我不是相信你和德思礼一家在一起能保障最起码的安全，我不会让你留在那儿的。

我理解结婚的必要性—邓布利多是对的，你不能冒险离开霍格沃茨，福吉会让你在几天内就死去。这我毫无疑问。但是我不敢相信他们能找到的最合适的人选竟然是**斯内普**？为什么不是赫敏或是罗恩，或是罗恩的哥哥们？或者你喜欢的那个女孩儿怎么样？比如秋？放心，如果斯内普胆敢让你心烦意乱或是伤害你，看我不给他点颜色瞧瞧！不要让那个混蛋以任何方式来增加你自己烦恼。无论别人跟你说了什么，你对于他都没有任何义务和责任可言！我会尽我所能的尽快来拜访你。直到那时前，好好照顾你自己，如果你有什么需要可以给我和月亮脸写信。

爱你的，

大脚板

这封信，除开一些内容，事实上确实是成功地令他好受了些。他知道自己最好还是尽可能早点回复给小天狼星，他在图书室里找张桌子坐了下来写了一副短信给小天狼星，向他保证自己会好好的，不用太担心他。然后他把信放到一边准备早上去寄掉它。

哈利在沐浴之后爬上了床，把他的眼镜和魔杖放在一边的床头柜上，他猜想这床头柜已经变成"他的"所有物了。他禁不住想知道小天狼星究竟给斯内普寄了什么吼叫信，之后他发现自己双眼睁得大大地躺在床上幻想着小天狼星一定会用上的某些词。他猜想这一定棒极了。

大约过了一个小时，斯内普才回来，直接去了浴室梳洗。一会儿他就出来了，穿着他昨天晚上穿过的一袭睡衣，尽管这次他已经穿上了衬衫。他把房间里的一些蜡烛逐个熄灭时，哈利的眼睛被他的左前臂吸引住了。看起来像是银丝的几卷丝线环绕在他的前臂上，遮盖住了黑魔标记。

"你没事吧？"在斯内普靠近床铺时哈利悄悄地问。

斯内普谨慎地点了点头。"阿不思发现了一种阻隔疼痛的方法。"他一边爬到哈利旁边一边告诉他。

哈利知道似地点点头，翻身滚远了些，把背部对向斯内普。令他惊讶的是那个男人竟然继续说了下去。"你为什么说那是你的错？"他的声音比起生气来听起来更疑惑一些。

在那一瞬间哈利几乎打算跟那个男人说他不习惯在床上聊天。但是相反他却选择了将事实告诉他。"如果我杀了伏地魔，他就不能伤害任何人了。"

"你觉得杀了他是你的责任？"斯内普问。

"我们其中之一必须死。"哈利回答道，眼睛盯着萦绕在床上窗帘的阴影。

一只强壮的手臂突然之间环绕上了他的肩膀，顺势把他翻了个个儿，这股力道又把他的背稳稳地压在了床上。他在黑暗中看不到比悬在他头上除了阴影的更多东西，然而他却能感受到斯内普怒目而视的热度。他的脉搏莫名其妙地加速跳动起来。"你该死的到底在说些什么？"

"意思就是不是我杀了他就是他杀了我！"哈利告诉他，这是一个他很早之前就已经接受的基本事实。扼住他肩膀的属于斯内普的手掌令哈利感觉很温热。"无论我们之一是以何种方式死去，另一个人也会因此受到迫害！"更不用说如果佛地魔是比较幸运的那个，接下来会发生些什么了。

"人们受到迫害是因为伏地魔的病态，邪恶的人在你出生之前就开始作怪了。在他之前是格林沃德，但是邓布利多也不见得对他负有多少责任，就像你对伏地魔一样。为了自己的行为负责，但是不要为佛地魔的罪行自责！"

"我的行为囊括了在我要杀小矮星彼得时却继续让他活着，"哈利苦涩地说道。"多亏这愚蠢的行为导致了小天狼星仍旧在逃，塞德里克·迪戈里被谋杀，伏地魔的再次复活。"

"你不是一个杀手。"斯内普告诉他。"没人指望你是！"

哈利吃惊地看着他。"在去年就为了保护我有63个傲罗死了。我从伏地魔手上偷到奥丁之眼时有47个食死徒死了。你说得对，我不是杀手；我是一个疯狂杀人魔！如果我再有机会我一定会杀掉虫尾巴来让我的杀人记录扩大下去！"

"那是是战争伤亡，"斯内普的声音很严厉中但掺杂了些许的情感，尽管哈利无法猜测到那都是些什么。"你没必要为他们中任何一个的死亡负责。谋杀是你抓了把刀子在手里然后把它送到别人的心脏里。这是有区别的！巨大的区别！一个我永远也不指望你能懂的区别。即使你杀了小矮星彼得，毫无疑问伏地魔会找些人把他带回去的。"

"那可令人羡慕多了，"哈利痛苦地说道。他挥掉了斯内普的手仍然搁在他肩膀上的手，又翻身离他远远的了。"如果是这样的话，我想我学会如何去杀人是件迟早的事了。"

斯内普没有回答他，哈利闭上了他的眼睛，努力憋回溢出的泪水。他不能哭。他以前从来没有哭过，也不会现在开这个先例。

斯内普在几小时后醒了，被来自他身边恐惧的哭喊声给惊醒了。他转个身，看到哈利在床上又一次扭动着，他的的睡颜痛苦地扭曲着，好像在和一种隐形的攻击对抗。斯内普低声咒骂着，伸出手去够离他最远的那个抽屉里的另一瓶无梦魔药。无法相信他竟然忘记了，在昨天晚上他向那个男孩保证过要多少有多少之后。鉴于在他们躺下后所进行的谈话和活动，他早该知道那梦魇会造访男孩的。

找着了那个瓶子，斯内普温柔地叫着哈利的名字，把他摇醒了。男孩又一次猛地畏缩着远离了他，他由于这次动作太过激烈，把自己甩出去后顺势滑下了床，神智朦胧地坐在了冰冷的地板上。西弗勒斯匆忙从床上爬下来，向男孩摔倒的方向走去。

哈利大汗淋漓，脑子浑浑噩噩一片，但所幸醒过来了，他惊恐地盯着他，绝望地喘息着。斯内普不假思索地抓起了男孩的肩膀，用装着魔药的瓶口触碰他的牙齿，并把药水瓶举起来搁到男孩的唇上。

哈利毫不犹豫地咽了下去，也没有挣脱他的怀抱。直到药水瓶子喝空了，男孩才满脸通红，看上去既尴尬又羞愧。

"对不起，"他对男孩说。"我本应该在你睡觉前就给你魔药的。"

"这不关你的事，"哈利慎重地说，用了这天晚上斯内普手臂上的标记灼疼时他对自己说过的话回敬了他。斯内普吃了一惊，瞬间就无话可说了，他想知道哈利是不是故意讲这句话的。他猜想那句话使男孩感受到了受伤因此而防备起来，他认为很可能是这样的。聪明的格兰芬多，他想，几乎想要大声喊出来并给他加上些分数了。

"事实上这正和我有关，"他温和地说，决定把球踢回去。这男孩很惊讶地抬起头看他，他的眼睛眯成了一条缝。"你在床上像刚刚那样乱蹦乱跳我可睡不着，"斯内普解释道，有意地将话题转离任何有关自责或责任的内容。

哈利厌恶地哼了一声，摇了摇头。"还要我再告诉你一遍我很讨厌你吗？"

"如果这能让你感觉更好些，"斯内普赞同道。他注意到那男孩已经颤抖了会儿了，他把他拉了起来。"在药效发挥前到床上来。"

哈利没有反对西弗勒斯帮助他回到床上。当西弗勒斯爬到他身边时，看到男孩的眼睛由于药效的威力快闭上了。"你梦到了什么，哈利？"他轻柔地问，知道他已经处于半梦半醒状态。

"死亡。"他回答。"一直是死亡。"然后他像盏灯一样说灭就灭了似地，安稳地在无梦的世界里睡着了。

当斯内普伸出手去触摸哈利前额上的伤痕时，他自己剩余下的最后一点烛光照着裹绕着前臂的丝线银光微曳。他们都对厌倦于负担伤疤所包含的责任，他意识到。他的伤疤更多更陈旧，但是哈利的伤疤要远远深的多。他真的没有想到过他们之间确实会有共同点存在。但是和哈利在睡着之前的对话和之前与邓布利多之间的谈话惊人的相似。或许那个老人在把他们凑在一起时心里就已经有数了。可惜他们彼此非常厌恶—他差不多想把哈利锁在双臂之间让他们都远离这世间的邪恶。

他叹了口气，将伴侣在他的身旁安顿好，看他安稳地睡着，终于放松下来，长长地松了一口气，甚至连他自己都没有注意到他的一只手仍旧环在男孩温暖的肩膀上。


End file.
